Season 8
by agesixracer
Summary: I felt gypped by the abrupt ending of GG as a series. This is for fun and for closure.  It reads like a story, each chapter is an episode.  Rated T just in case.  ROGAN.
1. The More I See

Author's Note:

I felt gypped by the abrupt ending of GG as a series. This is for fun and for closure. It reads like a story, but it is separated into scenes. Each chapter is an episode. Luke and Lorelai are very much together, he's moved in with her. Rory is on the campaign trail. I'm not sure yet what will happen; just go with it. :) Right now, the story is pretty innocent, but I rated it T just in case. The first chapter/episode is going to set the scene. Enjoy!

* * *

8.01 -- "The More I See ..."

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore stared expectantly at Luke Danes with her piercing blue eyes, she had her coffee cup in hand and a smile on her face. For the third time that morning, he passed her by without even so much as a glance. He was doing it on purpose.

She threw up her hands in defeat and loudly asked, "Who does a girl have to date around her to get some coffee?" She kept it G-rated that morning, on account of the table with the two ten year-olds next to her. She turned to Kirk, who sat next to her. "Service these days, I tell ya!"

Luke appeared and finally poured Lorelai a cup of coffee. It was her third that morning. Lorelai smiled thankfully, ready to voice a witty comment of appreciation.

"Did you hear that, Luke?" Kirk interrupted. The pair looked at him. "I'm not the only one around here who feels that the service at the diner has been, well, somewhat lacking as of late. I have some ideas on how you can improve-"

Luke rolled his eyes. "She was kidding, Kirk." He turned to his girlfriend. "Lorelai, tell him you were kidding."

"I was kidding, Kirk," she mimicked back. Luke turned around to place the coffee back on its burner. Kirk returned to his breakfast with a shrug.

Luke placed a donut in front of Lorelai. "Did you talk to Rory last night?"

She guffawed. "No! She's too busy to call her mother. You'd think after you give life to a child, and clothe, feed, and house her for over eighteen years, she'd be forever indebted to you and show her gratitude with a 'Hey Mom, everything's fine. No, I haven't had an inappropriate relationship with the presidential candidate, but I'm still working on it.'"

Luke gave her a no-nonsense look. "She's on the campaign trail, Lorelai."

Lorelai beamed. "I know, but it's more fun to pretend that she's being a horrible daughter. Why don't you ever let me anguish in my own misery?"

"Mother would feel the same way if I left," Kirk interjected.

"Is that why you don't leave Stars Hollow, Kirk?" Lorelai took the bait. She always took the bait, much to Luke's dismay.

Kirk contemplated the question with a sip of orange juice. "Precisely." Then, "That and I have a lot of investments in Stars Hollow. I have to keep a watchful eye over them, lest a tragedy befall the town and destroy them."

"But what's protecting your investments from you?" Luke asked. Lorelai smiled up at him, amusement glimmering in her eye.

Kirk stood abruptly. "I need to call Lulu. We may need to relocate." He ran for the door.

"With the morning show over, I've got to get to the Inn." Lorelai took the last bite of her donut and stood to leave.

"You're forgetting something," Luke said, looking her in the eye.

Lorelai patted herself down. "Keys, phone, purse … coffee." She wore a look of confusion on her face.

"Kiss?" Luke asked, with his eyebrows raised.

Lorelai smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss. "Kiss." She made her way for the door. "Don't forget that we're going to my parents for dinner tonight," Lorelai eked out before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Michel stood at the front desk with his usual look of disdain. "Hey Michel." Lorelai sidled up to the Frenchmen. "I know you think the whole brooding thing works well for you, but I think that'll well get more customers if you were cheerful." She demonstrated an overly enthusiastic grin for him. "Remember, the customers can hear you smile on the phone!"

"O bite me," Michel retorted. "Somebody completely ruined my post-it note system again. I think it was the new boy. You should fire 'im."

"Will do! As soon as you can work 7 days a week, let me know."

"Can't we find somebody else?"

"Sure we can, Michel."

"Why are you so agreeable this morning? Are you 'appy Lindsey Lo'an isn't going to jail, too?"

Lorelai raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm so agreeable because I thought we were playing in the Not Going to Happen world again."

Michel's face visibly fell to disappointment. "Sookie went to the emergency room."

"Michel!"

"What?" He gave her a bored look.

"What happened!?!" Lorelai moved toward the door.

"It wasn't her. It was that man."

"Jackson!?!"

"No, do you think I am completely heartless?"

"Don't make me answer that."

"That man who is related to Jackson. That short, 'orrible man."

"Oh." Lorelai pursed her lips. "Well what happened?"

"I don't know. He probably picked up some disease that only short people like him have. I could have written it down if my post-it notes were in order."

"Duly noted, Michel."

* * *

It had become a weekly ritual, this standing outside of the residence of Richard and Emily Gilmore. Lorelai always tried to find an excuse to return home. "You know," she elbowed Luke in the gut, "we could turn back now and they'd be none the wiser."

Luke looked visibly pained. "We chose to come tonight."

Lorelai's face fell. "Stop ruining all my fun."

"If it makes you happy, when we leave, you can tell me all the escape routes in the house."

"Goody!"

The opening of the door interrupted Lorelai's celebration. Emily stood in the doorway with a stern look on her face. "Why are you two just standing out there? Have we decided to hold dinner outside today? How Neanderthal."

"We were admiring your door, Mom. Is it new?"

Emily sighed, "It is the same door that we have had since you were a baby, Lorelai, really."

"Did you paint it recently?"

"No!" Emily ushered them in. "Luke, will you please make her stop." Luke wore a look of helplessness. A consternated Emily turned abruptly. "Melia! Our guests are there!" she yelled through the house. "I honestly don't know where this girl disappears to," Emily told Lorelai and Luke. It was no secret that Emily Gilmore could find fault with anyone, especially with her never-ending rotation of maids.

Right on cue, a young girl not much older than Rory came rushing in. Her face was flush with worry. "Yes, Mrs. Gilmore?" she asked, her small voice barely audible.

"We have guests," Emily told her pointedly. When Melia made no move, Emily asked, urgently, "What are you waiting for?"

Melia nearly jumped out of her skin. She took the coats that Luke and Lorelai handed to her and ran out of the room. "What happened to Alma?" Lorelai asked as they followed her mother to the sitting room.

"Who's Alma?" Emily looked to Luke. "What on Earth is she talking about?"

Luke was caught off-guard by this question. He cleared his throat, "I believe that she is referring to your previous maid, Emily."

Emily furrowed her brow. "You remember the oddest things, Lorelai. I swear, you can't remember to call me back, no matter how many messages I leave with your French man at the front desk, yet you can remember our maids' names."

"Michel's post-it notes are in disarray."

"Are you speaking in code, Lorelai?"

Luke moved to explain, but Lorelai shook her head at him. "Yes Mom, I created a whole new language just for you and me. Now when I write you a letter, you'll be Mischief and I'll be Mayhem."

"Really, Lorelai."

"I think Mischief and Mayhem are perfect acceptable code names, Emily."

Lorelai beamed. "Why are you in such a good mood?" Emily asked, accusingly.

Richard looked particularly pleased with himself. "I just bought four tickets for us to attend Barack Obama's campaign dinner tomorrow night."

Emily looked green. She put her hand to her chest. "Richard!" She took a large drink of her scotch and soda. "Since when do we contribute to the campaigns of Democrats?"

Richard gave her a perplexed glance. "Emily, calm down." His smile remained. "We should be able to see Rory there. Perhaps I should buy an extra ticket."

The color rapidly returned to Emily's face. Everyone in the room's faces grew smiles, even Luke's face brightened, though he was always particularly uncomfortable in the Gilmore house. "Well, Richard, I hardly think that Rory will have time to sit with us at dinner. Lorelai, what do you think?"

"Umm, I also think she should be able to pull her own ticket. She is very pretty. Someone will take pity upon her," Lorelai provided sarcastically, though her face still beamed at the possibility of seeing her daughter.

"I'd love to see Rory, and I hate to spoil the party, but do you think we will be able to see her?" Luke asked.

Richard's face dropped. The thought hadn't occurred to him. "I should hope so. I'm paying good money to support a man I don't even like."

"Dad," Lorelai let a small laugh escape, "Just because you have money does not mean-"

"Oh, nonsense, Lorelai. Of course it does!" Emily interjected, smiling ear to ear, as she floated into the kitchen to let Melia know they were ready for dinner.

* * *

Rory Gilmore had a habit for coffee that was insatiable. The waiter shook his head at her fourth cup of coffee and passed by without asking if she needed anything. He reasoned that she was deeply engrossed in her notebook, but really, he did not want to contribute to this young girl having heart palpitations. Her concentration was interrupted by her phone ringing. Checking the caller ID, she spied an unfamiliar number. She'd gotten used to this, after three months on the campaign trail. She was in California now, for what seemed like the tenth time. Apparently, California was a hotbed for campaign contributions. Barack Obama was taking the day off today, meaning Rory could finally write her article.

"Hello?" she answered. Gone was the innocence in her voice. She now answered the phone with authority, and even perhaps with the teeniest tone of annoyance.

"May I speak to Rory Gilmore?" The voice on the other line was unfamiliar. It took a business tone, but the woman on the line gave no indication of her business or her company.

Confused, Rory squinted her eyes. "Speaking."

"I have Mr. Huntzberger on the line. Will you hold?"

Before she could answer, she heard a click. A knot grew in her stomach instantaneously. She wasn't sure what scared her more - talking to Logan or talking to Mitchum, but she certainly was most afraid of the uncertainty.

"Rory?" she heard. A wave of relief hit her, and she had the answer to her question. She knew who it was that she was more afraid of, but she wasn't sure why.

"Mitch-" she stopped herself. If it was a business call, she had no business calling the newspaper mogul by his first name, no matter what past they may have. "Mr. Huntzberger," Rory corrected herself. She hoped he hadn't heard her misspeak.

"Either you're not surprised that I'm calling, or you're doing a very good job of hiding it." Rory wasn't sure what to say. As she frantically searched for words in her head, Mitchum continued. "Listen, Rory, how long have you been on the campaign trail?"  
"Three months. Mr. Huntzberger, may I ask why you're calling?"

"Rory, call me Mitchum, please." She could hear the amusement in his voice. Rory wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

"Okay, Mitchum," she said, the word sounding almost foreign on her tongue. "May I please ask why you're calling?"

She heard Mitchum sigh. "I was wrong about you, Rory."

Rory wanted to ask which part he was wrong about, but she held her tongue. "I'm sorry?"

"Listen, I know that what happened between you and Logan has run its course, but I've kept my eye on you. Or, rather, Logan has. I'm not sure he'd want me telling you that, so let's keep that between us. He forwards me your articles. And I like them."

Rory's heart dropped. Or soared. She wasn't sure which one at that moment. "Thank you," she breathed out, mystified by the call. She was smiling broadly, but she tried hard not to let him hear it.

"I need a writer on one of my smaller newspapers in New York, and I think you'd be perfect for it."

Rory's jaw dropped open. "You're joking."

"Rory, I think you know me well enough to know that I don't joke about my newspapers."

"Thank you so much for your offer." Rory placed her hand on her chest.

"You can't refuse this," Mitchum told her.

"What?" Rory asked. Her business speak went completely out the window.

"I'm giving you an opportunity, Rory. Whatever you feel or don't feel for myself or my family, especially Logan, you can't let it dictate your decision. Take it. You don't even have to deal with me. The newspaper is doing well on its own, so I'm not there. You'll be close to your mother. The pay is more than you're getting now."  
Rory was slightly miffed that he could make that last assumption. "How do you know how much I'm getting paid?"

"I'm Mitchum Huntzberger," he reminded her.

He had a point; Rory let it go. "Can I think about it?"

She heard Mitchum sigh. "Rory, this time I'm not doing you a favor."

Rory's confidence soared. "I know," she smiled.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked. Rory knew that in Mitchum's mind the decision was cut and dry, but that was because Mitchum Huntzberger thought purely in the business mindset. She knew from experience that his heart didn't dictate anything.  
"I'm sorry. I have my reservations about being attached to the Huntzberger family in any degree just yet."

"Rory, I often have my own reservations. But you're going to have to get over it sooner or later. I own two hundred newspapers in this country." Rory nodded, knowing what he was getting at. "I need to know by tomorrow. I'm sorry for the short notice, but I've got a bunch of people who want the job."

"Of course. I will call you later today."

"You still have my cell phone number?"

"Yes," Rory answered. She had his cell phone number, Honor's cell phone number, Logan's cell phone number ... her phone could be used as a personal directory for most of the Huntzberger family. She'd never had the heart to delete them from her phone.

"Fine. We'll be in touch." Mitchum hung up the phone abruptly. All of his conversations ended abruptly, and she hated that she knew that. She hated that she had a permanent connection to the Huntzberger family, even if it did give her opportunities sometimes. She sat, chin in hand, fixated upon the cup of coffee that she had in front of her. It was nearing empty, but she was in no mood to go fetch another cup. Instead, she gathered her belongings and began the walk back to her hotel room to make pro/con lists. At that moment, she wasn't sure if Logan was a pro or con.

* * *

Lorelai stood in Rory's room, trying to rearrange things without taking Rory out of the room. Luke poked his head in and stared at her for a moment as she moved Rory's Yale paraphernalia from one wall to another.

"Does April like chocolate?" Lorelai asked. Her feeling of his presence had become a sixth sense. She swore she could feel his heart beat sometimes, if he were even in the same town.

"What?" Luke asked, moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know," she kissed his cheek. "Brown stuff made from the cacao bean of South America. You eat it. It's an aphrodisiac." She waggled her eyebrows at Luke and kissed him again, this time on the lips. "AND! It's supposed to make you lose weight, which I can't quite comprehend-"

Luke placed a hand over her mouth. "Probably."

"You mean, you don't know?" Lorelai looked alarmed and began backing away from him.

"It's not something I discuss with her," he answered, moving closer to Lorelai.

"She had to have mentioned it sometime."

"Why is it so important that you know?" Lorelai had a penchant for doing odd things and asking odd questions. What mystified Luke was that he never quite got used to it.  
Lorelai sat on Rory's bed, in defeat. "It's the first time she'll be staying at our house. I want her to feel comfortable."

"So you're going to put chocolates on her pillow?"

Lorelai's face brightened. "Do you think that money would be better? Or would that be too Pretty Woman?"

Luke closed his eyes. "Lorelai ..."

Lorelai jumped closer to Luke and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fine. A gift basket."

Luke kissed her forehead, eyes still closed. "Of what?"

"Condoms and Astroglide. Maybe a book of karma sutra," Lorelai suggested.  
Luke jumped back and wailed his arms around. "That's not even funny!" He put his hand on his hip and put his other hand in the air. "She's fourteen!"

"When Rory was fourteen, Jess was climbing in her window." To drive the point home a little more, Lorelai pointed at the window to her right. "This very window." Luke was on fire. He was visibly turning red. Lorelai cackled, as she launched herself over Rory's bed and ran away.

A moment later she heard Luke's voice yelling, but it wasn't at her. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING CLIMBING IN RORY'S WINDOW!?! WHAT KIND OF GIRL DID YOU THINK SHE WAS!?! WHEN I SEE YOU, I AM GOING TO WRAP MY HANDS AROUND YOUR SKINNY LITTLE NECK. DO YOU HEAR ME!?! YOU'D BETTER CALL ME BACK! DO YOU HEAR ME? CALL. ME. BACK."

* * *

Rory rubbed her neck, pouring over the pro-con lists she'd constructed. It was nearing five o'clock; she knew that it would be most professional to get back to Mitchum by the end of the business day. She set the deadline for herself and picked up the pro-con list again. She wasn't sure where to put the connection to Logan. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to have a choice in the matter; it was her who broke his heart, after all. Chewing on the inside of her lip, she picked up her cell phone. She sat for a moment, then hesitantly pressed CALL.

One ring ... Two rings ... Three rings ... Four rings. It went to voicemail. Rory sighed and spoke into the phone. "Hey, it's me. I have something that I need to talk to you. Like, really really need to talk to you about." She closed the phone and moved to her laptop. Pros and cons were tied at 10 apiece. This was going to be impossible.

There was only one person that she knew would be able to help her with this decision, but if she didn't get a call back in the next hour, she'd have to go this one alone. As she sat there, willing her phone to ring, her thoughts were jolted by the knock on the door.

Rory didn't have time for company, but she was never one to be rude. She opened the door to find the distraction had green eyes and a sweet smile.

"Hey Gilmore," he smiled. Dennis. The hot reporter who graduated from Harvard two years before. Rory quickly glanced over his tall frame; he was at least 6 feet tall. He wore a black Lacoste shirt that hugged his muscles just right. He ran his fingers through his light brown hair as he waited for Rory to respond.

"Oh, hey," she said, smoothing her hair.

"So we're all going out to get a drink." All Rory could think about was his irresistible smile. Three months on the campaign trail, and Rory hadn't done anything but flirt with Dennis. She was afraid that her journalistic reputation would be put into jeopardy. But, that smile.

"Is that an invitation?" Rory suddenly grew bold.

"It's definitely an invitation," he responded, being equally as flirtatious.  
Rory looked back at her pro-con list and bit her lip. "Well, I'll be free after five, so maybe I'll meet you there?"

"Maybe is not a word I like very much."

Rory blushed. "Okay, I'll definitely meet you guys there."

Dennis smiled. "How about, I'll wait for you. When you're ready, just call my room and I'll come and get you."

She couldn't help but grin. She felt like it'd been ages that a boy had shown her any semblance of chivalry. Rory agreed and closed the door, saying softly to herself, "Well, here goes nothing."

* * *

Luke stood at the door waiting for Lorelai to finish talking to Paul Anka. "Look at him, he doesn't want us to leave!" Lorelai exclaimed. She pointed to the dog, who was sitting in a rather odd position. Luke raised his eyebrows. "Can't we just take him with us?"

"You mean, can't we go get the red wagon, make a bed for him, and pull him to the town meeting? And by we, you mean, can Luke do it." Lorelai's face looked hopeful. "No, Lorelai. We'll be back in a couple of hours. He'll be fine. We go through this every time. You'd think the dog was a baby."

He'd already lost her. She was kneeling on the floor in front of Paul Anka. "I'm sorry, your father said no. So if you're upset, his shoes are the ones that are really stinky and are definitely NOT my pretty new black pair. They're gray and upstairs on the left side of the closet."

Luke groaned and took Lorelai by the hand. "We're going to be late." He turned back to Paul Anka, "And if you eat my shoes, you're sleeping outside."

Lorelai gasped. By the time she recovered from her shock, they were somehow outside. "You cannot make Paul Anka sleep outside. He is not an outside dog." Luke pretended not to hear, and kept walking, holding Lorelai's hand. "You are going to make him feel unwanted and unloved. We have to let Paul Anka be himself."

Luke stopped and kissed Lorelai deeply. "I love you, please stop talking about the dog."

Lorelai smiled. "You love Paul Anka, too."

"That is something that we'll have to discuss later."

"Kiss me again." Lorelai beamed as Luke took her in his arms again and kissed her with more passion than the previous one. "Okay, consider it dropped for now."

The pair walked to the meeting, making it just in time for Taylor to call the meeting to order. "We need to discuss the gazebo. Now the gazebo is a fine gazebo. It has been there since the founding of the town-"

"Wow, Taylor, you mean that when they founded the town in 1779, Mr. Hollow said, 'We need a gazebo and we need it now! Forget crops and all of that silly survival stuff, build me a gazebo!'" Lorelai asked, with the feigned-innocence that she was known for.

Taylor rolled his eyes. "That's beside the point. The point is that it was built a long time ago, and frankly, I think it's time for an update."

"What do you mean, Taylor?" Babette stood up and asked.

"Yes, Taylor, do you mean that you're going to tear the whole thing down and build a new one?" Patsy stood next to her best friend.

"I don't like the sound of this, Taylor," Gypsy added, narrowing her eyes at him.

Luke sat back, amused. "Notice? I haven't said a word," he whispered to Lorelai.

"Shh, you just sit back and continue to be good. We don't want a repeat of what happened last meeting," Lorelai said, referring to when Doose challenged Luke to a duel in the middle of the square.

"Well, you see," Taylor continued, "if we moved the Gazebo twenty feet to the Northeast, its placement would be much better for the town. We would have more of an open area for … for whatever we saw fit."

"And just what is it that you see fit, Doose?" Luke asked, unable to stop himself.

"I'm glad that you asked!" He motioned for Kirk to join him on the platform. Kirk unveiled a 3-D model sitting on the table. The gazebo had been moved from its original spot. "You see, with the gazebo moved, it will put Stars Hollow in the running for local concerts, which will drive more business to Stars Hollow!"

"What's the catch?" Gypsy asked.

"Catch? There's no catch," Tyler responded with a smile.

"Taylor, you're the one who chased our troubadours out. Why are you becoming Music Man all of a sudden?" Lorelai asked.

There was a chorus of "Yeah" that followed her speculation.

"Fine. As a town, we'll get ten thousand dollars to make our town more musician-friendly."

"And how much of that do you get, Taylor?" Luke asked.

"Well, as the Town Selectman, I would be getting five percent for the negotiation of this. It's a very serious matter."

Luke shot out of his seat. "Five hundred dollars! You are such a self-ser-"

Lorelai stood up and covered Luke's mouth with her hand. "I think what Luke is trying to say is that perhaps all of the money should go to the entire town." Lorelai looked at Luke, who, though very angry, nodded.

"Fine, I'll use it to plant more trees, though it's not like we need them. We have many trees."

"If we have so many trees, then why don't we get that tree award?" someone asked from the back.

"What tree award?" Taylor became very interested in the prospect of Stars Hollow having another award.

"You can research it later. Let's vote," Lorelai suggested.

"All in favor?"

Everyone in the town meeting responded, "Aye."

"Those opposed?" Taylor asked, though he knew no one would respond. He hit his gavel on the podium. "That settles it. The gazebo will be moved twenty-five feet to the Northeast."

"Are you calm now?" Lorelai asked, her hand still over Luke's mouth. Luke rolled his eyes and nodded in response. "Okay, if you promise to be good, I'll take my hand off." Luke made an X over his heart and Lorelai dropped her hand.

The meeting was soon over, and Luke and Lorelai headed to the diner, where Luke served a few customers while Lorelai ate pie and annoyed him.

"What a crazy meeting, huh, Doll," Babette said, as she sat next to Lorelai. "I was waiting for Luke to POW! hit Taylor right in the kisser. That's something I'd like to see, I tell ya."

Lorelai laughed, "I think Luke was waiting for that, too."

"Next time, I say you let him run wild. I'd like to see what Luke is made of, wouldn't you Maury?"

"Word," Maury responded.

Lorelai smiled. She loved her town, but she couldn't help but feel the absence of her daughter. It saddened her that she never seemed to have everything. If she had Luke, she didn't have Rory. If she had Rory, there was no Luke. She sighed and ordered another piece of cherry pie.

* * *

Rory was floating. She was actually floating. Or, she was being carried. One of the two. She squealed as Dennis grabbed her legs tighter around his waist and started running down the streets of Los Angeles. They made it to their hotel in record timing. He let her down gently once they'd reached the elevator. "Rory Gilmore," Dennis smiled. He was drunk, but he wasn't falling over.

"Yes?" Rory giggled.

"You are something else," he replied, almost mysteriously. Somehow, they reached her room. Rory felt like she was in high school, like this was the moment she would have had with Dean outside of her house on their first date, if he hadn't kissed her in Doose's market first. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and she could swear he could hear it, too.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered before he leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He didn't take it further than that; he was being a gentleman. But Rory wasn't sure she wanted him to be.

Fearing she'd do something that she regretted, Rory fumbled with the keycard to her door and, like the lady that her grandmother wanted her to be, said goodnight.

* * *

Next Episode: We find out who Rory called, and what her decision is. Lane and Zach make an appearance, plus April arrives! 


	2. Raining Down With Love  And Hate?

Enjoy.

XXXXX

8.02 – "Raining Down With Love … and Hate?"

XXXXX

Rory's cell phone began to ring. She checked the clock; it read 5:42 AM. Not only was she harboring a massive hangover, but she'd had a little less than four hours of sleep. Resisting the urge to throw her cell phone across the room, she checked the caller ID. The phone call was about thirteen hours later, but it was better than nothing.

"Do you even know what time it is?" Rory asked. She tried her best to make her voice sound like it hadn't been doing shots of tequila until one-thirty in the morning. She probably would have continued, but bars in California have an odd habit of doing last call at 1:30 so that they can close at 2.

"Sorry. I just got your message, which, interestingly enough was preceded by this bizarre message from Luke. I think Lorelai and he were playing I Know Something You Don't Know again." His voice lulled Rory into a calmer demeanor. She regained her composure. "Are you in California again?" he asked, suddenly remembering her outburst that began the conversation.

"Yeah, sorry Jess." Jess and Rory had come to an understanding since she and Logan had broken up three months ago. Jess had turned into the rock that she turned to in order to make important decisions. As much as she loved her mother, when it came to making decisions, Lorelai was practically useless. Jess had this inane ability to look at situations objectively and form a fair and balanced opinion.

"That's okay. I'm used to the wrath of the Gilmores. It's Luke's call that scared me. Do you know what your mother told him? He said something about killing me, and I'm pretty sure he was serious."

Rory heard a faucet running and she imagined Jess washing his dishes that he'd used that morning for breakfast. The image of domesticity, combined with Jess's comments made her giggle. "What did Luke say?"

"He asked what I was thinking climbing in your window. I assume he was talking about when we were, you know …" Jess let himself trail off.

"Dating?" Rory finished.

"Right." Jess paused for a moment. "Anyway, you seemed pretty urgent on the phone. What did you need to talk to me about? Are there some sprinklers that you can't get to turn off?"

Rory laughed. "I think that whatever problems I may have had five years ago pale in comparison to this new one."

"I don't know, haven't you heard that California has water problems? If you can't get the sprinklers to turn off, then you're probably wasting an unbelievable amount of water. That's huge."

She bit her lip. "Mitchum Huntzberger called me yesterday."

Rory heard Jess spit out liquid. "What did _that _guy want? Did he call you say that his son had messed up and that he needed you to fix it again?"

Rory winced at the reference to Logan. Logan was still a sore spot for Jess, who'd never liked the way that Logan had treated Rory. She took a deep breath, gathering all the courage she could muster. "He offered me a job."

"And what did you say!?!" Rory pictured Jess leaping up from his chair.

"I took it. Last night, I officially became an employee of the Huntzberger media conglomeration."

XXXXXX

Luke opened the door to find Lorelai sitting in the dark. "Are we conserving energy?" he asked, ducking his head down to kiss the top of her head.

His day at work had been uneventful, but he could tell by the lack of response from Lorelai that her day hadn't gone as well. He took off his coat and sat next to her, staring at the abyss of the blank television until she spoke. "Rory's coming home."

Part of Luke wanted to jump up and down out of happiness, but Lorelai's solemn face scared him. He waited for her to continue. "She's working for that man! You would think she would learn. I mean, how many times does that family have to burn her before she just stops giving them the matches?" Lorelai turned to Luke. "Maybe I set a bad example, all of that running back and forth between men, giving Chris chance after chance, no matter what he did."

Luke winced at the mention of Chris, but refrained from getting upset. "But you learned," he offered.

"Yeah! But it took me twenty-five years to realize Chris wasn't what I wanted, and how many years for me to realize that you were what I needed!"

Luke felt his heart quicken at her sweet words. "She'll learn. She's a smart girl." Luke paused. "We're talking about Logan's family, right?"

Lorelai laughed and filled him in on the details. Letting him pull her in close, she rested her head on his shoulder. When she was done, Luke laughed. "There are at least two good things that will come of this." Lorelai lifted her head and gave him a confused look. "One, Rory will be two hours away from us."

"I know that one, but what was the second one?" She asked, her brow still furrowed slightly.

"Your parents gave a huge campaign contribution to a Democrat."

XXXXXXX

Lane sat poised over her twins, who both lay gurgling on a blanket. "Guys, I know it doesn't look like it right now, but Mama can rock. And she can rock hard!" Kwan and Steve stared up at their mother. "And," she began again, picking up Kwan to check his diaper, "as soon as you're both old enough to wear earplugs, Mama is going to bust out her drums and rock again."

As if on cue, Zach arrived home. "Lane!" he yelled for her. He appeared next to her in the next second. "How are my boys?" he asked, kissing the top of Lane's head and wrapping his arms around her.

"Steve will not stop eating, and Kwan decided to drool all over the brand new Bible Grandma got him." Zach took Kwan from his wife and kissed drool-coated lips. Lane brightened. "We want to know how band practice went," she said.

Stooping down, Zach picked up his other son from the blanket. "It was awesome! We rocked hard. I think we're a little thin on the melodies, but we'll get it right." Zack paused. "What's for dinner?" he asked, realizing that he was hungry.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Lane shot Zach a reproachful look. "You don't get dinner until we get more details!" She reached for Steve and cuddled him close.

"Lane!" Zack pleaded. He didn't remember being this hungry since that week a few years back when he decided to eat nothing but gummy bears.

"Come on, Zack. This is driving me nuts, not being able to play. This morning, I actually took Kwan's play drum and started playing it," she offered to show her disparity.

Zack shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

Lane sighed and closed her eyes. "When he started crying, I wouldn't give it back." Zack's jaw dropped. Peeking, Lane immediately winced. "Was it really that bad?"

XXXXXX

Rory packed the remaining items into her bag. She'd already sent three articles to the online magazine to which she was formally employed. The realization of the enormity of her actions was beginning to freak Rory out. She was also saddened by the fact that the online publication didn't fight for her. When she'd told her boss that she'd found another job, he wished her luck and told her that he understood, "Being on the road is hard. Congratulations on making it this far, Rory." Rory wasn't sure what he meant by making it this far. The ambiguous statement could refer to her former job or her new job.

Last night, when she'd called Mitchum back, he'd been nicer than usual on the phone. "I'll have my secretary book a flight out for you for the day after tomorrow. You'll start on Monday." He transferred her to his secretary, who arranged all of her accommodations. Rory hoped that this is what happened to all of the reporters who began new jobs with Huntzberger newspapers, or at least the ones who were flying across the country.

At the beginning of the day, she'd systematically called everyone who was most near and dear to her. Everyone seemed ecstatic that Rory was returning to a life of stability, except for her mother, whose excitement seemed forced. Her grandparents reacted oddly as well, though they were elated at first. Then the conversation ended abruptly when her Grandfather said, oddly, "I need to get rid of those Democrat tickets!"

Rory shrugged off all of the questions that she didn't have time to ask herself and bravely marched out of her door to the hotel room of Dennis. She silently told herself to do the deed and get out – short and sweet was always what her mother said worked the best.

"Rory!" he greeted, his smile large and genuine. He pulled her into his room and kissed her cheek. "Listen, about last night," he began. Dennis was fidgety, which was a state that Rory had never observed him in before.

"Dennis, before you say anything," Rory stopped him, "I came to tell you good-bye." Dennis's eyes went wide. "I've accepted a job in New York, and before you think that it has something to do with you, I accepted the job before last night." Rory paused. "Whatever last night was." Rory felt herself suddenly become shy.

"New York, eh?" Dennis smiled widely. "Now I can say I know a real writer."

A wave of relief hit Rory. She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "But I wanted to say thank you, you've been great." Rory bit her lip. "If you're ever in New York, please call me."

"Promise to give me a tour of your newspaper?" he asked, pulling Rory in for her first congratulatory hug. He pulled back. "Let's have a drink."

Rory laughed. "Now?" Before she could even get the words out, he'd already poured a shot of whiskey for each of them in small, red plastic cups.

Dennis proudly held up his cup to toast Rory. "To possibility!"

Rory smiled and tipped her cup to his. _Yes_, she thought, _possibility_.

XXXXXXX

Lorelai hadn't seen Luke this excited since she casually mentioned going to the Star Trek convention last month. He stood on his tip toes as they waited for April to exit the airplane. Lorelai smiled at the adorable factor. In order to calm him down a bit, she pulled him down to her level and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry, you'll see her," she whispered into his ear.

Lorelai had always known that Luke would be a great father. She knew by the way that he brought Rory mashed potatoes every day for a week when she had the chicken pox. She knew by the way he never forgot her birthday, or the first day of school. Her gaze rested on his profile. Lorelai giggled at the memory of Luke nearly killing Logan when they'd discovered Logan and Rory in a room by themselves at her parent's re-marriage.

"Dad!" she heard a voice yell out of the crowd. Luke took off and embraced April in a hug. New Mexico, it seemed, had been good to April. She looked healthy, with a little color on her face.

Lorelai smiled at Luke and his daughter, happy to be apart of this moment. She advanced and was soon standing next to the pair. She placed a hand on April's shoulder. "Hey kid!" she exclaimed, bending down to hug her. "How was the flight?" she asked. Luke took April's bag and threw it over his shoulder, then held onto Lorelai's hand.

"It was unbelievably long! There was this baby behind me who kept crying." April straightened, realizing that they probably didn't want to hear about that part of the flight. "But it was okay."

Lorelai smiled. April was definitely Luke's kid. "I want to hear all about camp!" Lorelai demanded.

April looked relieved. She began talking a mile a minute. After they retrieved her bags, the trio made their way home for dinner. The entire time, her conversation rotated between camp and a boy. "So it sounds like you really like this Ryan boy?" Lorelai smiled mischievously. Luke looked visibly in pain.

April glanced toward Luke before continuing, "He was really nice, and so smart! Did you know that the farthest star from Earth is called Quasar? Ryan told me that." She blushed at the thought.

Seeing Luke's discomfort with the topic, Lorelai began a new topic, "Well, Rory's coming home tomorrow!"

April looked uneasy. "Does she want her room back? Because I can sleep on the couch," she offered.

Lorelai batted her suggestion away. "No, no, honey. Rory and I are going to go to New York to find her an apartment." She looked between the father and daughter who sat before her. "You two should come up once we've found a place!" she suggested. "It'll be great, we'll go shopping, you two can see Jess …"

April broke into a large smile, "Can we go, Dad?"

Luke contemplated the thought. "I don't thing I can get away." Both girls looked saddened at his declaration. "But, April, you should go. It'll be a good bonding experience for you girls," he urged.

Lorelai detected the sadness in his voice and regretted making the suggestion at all. "No, you're right," she said, "We'll probably be really busy anyway getting Rory's apartment together." She looked at April, whom she knew understood. "Next time, huh, April?" April smiled in agreement. "Besides," she smiled, "I'd hate to see what you would do if you caught Jess climbed through Rory's window in New York." Lorelai broke into laughter, as Luke sighed.

April voiced a soft, "Okay …"

"Here, April, have some more chicken," Luke offered. He got up to get the dish and looked back at the table at his girls. _Just missing one_, he thought. Luke Danes never thought that at his age, he'd have a family, no matter how unconventional, and that his heart would be bursting with this much love.

XXXXXXX

Next chapter/episode: Rory comes home, but is she happy with her decision? With Lorelai gone, how do things work in the Gilmore/Dane household? Plus, Sookie makes an appearance.


	3. Beneath the Marquee of her Soul

Sorry for the delay. Hopefully I'll get the next one written and up by the end of the weekend.

XXXXXXX

8.03 "Beneath the Marquee … Of her Soul"

XXXXXXX

Returning to Stars Hollow was like a breath of fresh air, both literally and figuratively. While on the campaign trail, Rory had seen her share of cities and breathed in enough poor quality air to, she believed, give her the black lung. She only wished that she could remain, wrapped up in the small town forever. Unfortunately, today was Thursday, which meant she had the weekend to prepare for her new job in the city.

For the time being, she did not have to worry about finding a place to live. Her grandparents gladly allowed her use of their condo in the city. The only problem was that since it was theirs, it afforded them the convenience of dropping in whenever it pleased them.

"Ooh, I bet they'll invent a play that they have to see, or a dinner that they have to go to. Be sure not to bring home any of those boys you have on speed dial for a booty call in New York." Lorelai sat across the table from her at Luke's diner. She'd only been home for six hours and it seemed like the entire town had already greeted her. Rory had a sneaking suspicion for the eagerness was that the Gilmore girls were known for the presents that they brought back with them from long trips. Unfortunately, on such short notice, Rory had only picked up gifts for her mother and Luke.

"Duly noted." As much as she wanted to play and have fun with her mother, there were a lot of things that she needed to do still. "Okay, do you think that I can wear my gray suit to my first day, or do I need to go shopping?"

Lorelai grinned. "I like shopping!" she exclaimed. Lorelai was obviously basking in the fact that not only was her daughter home, but she would be living a hop, skip, and a jump away from Stars Hollow.

"Yes, yes, we know. I like shopping, too, but we only have a limited amount of time until Monday. Now I think that I've gotten everything down that we need to get. If we are on the road by 8 tomorrow morning, we should be able to get everything by tomorrow evening, and then we'll have the entire weekend to play and have fun." Rory pushed the list toward her mother.

"Dirty fun?" Lorelai waggled her eyebrows.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Luke swooped in and refilled their cups of coffee. "Why does she have that look on her face?" Luke redirected his question to Rory.

"She's special," Rory whispered to Luke.

Luke nodded. "April should be back from her friend's house any minute," he told the two before walking off to another table.

"You forgot something on your list," Lorelai said, taking the pen from Rory. Before Rory could stop her, her mother defaced her list by adding her own item.

Lorelai shoved it back at Rory, whose jaw dropped when she read it. "I do _not _need one of those!"

XXXXXXX

"Dad?" April emerged from her room to find Luke in the kitchen. He looked up. "What do you usually do when Lorelai's not here?"

"Oh." His brow wrinkled. "Are you bored?"

"Well, no, I'm not saying that. It's just that …" April bit her lip.

Luke looked from April to the newspaper he was reading. He'd never imagined what to do if April had gotten bored. He began to regret not sending April to New York with Lorelai and Rory. He searched his mind for something to occupy April.

"Dad?" April's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Someone just pulled up to the house!" she exclaimed, a bit too enthusiastically.

He watched as she ran for the front door. "Wait a minute! Don't open the door until you know who it is!" he warned, taking off after her.

It was too late, she'd already opened the door to find Sookie standing there. "Hi!" she bubbled. "I talked to Lorelai this morning and realized you two would be all alone, so I brought some things for you two to do while she's gone!"

"Sookie, this is great, but you didn't have to do this," Luke shook his head. "We're fine."

Sookie and April exchanged a knowing glance. "Okay! Well I'll just leave this here for you. I've got some goodies, and some dinner for you guys." Sookie began to carry in plates of food.

"Sookie, you know that I can cook my own dinner, right?"

Luke watched as April dodged out of Sookie's way. Sookie continued, completely unaware that she'd nearly decapitated April with boxes of pizza. "Uh? Oh, yeah, Luke." After placing the food on the table, she turned to father and daughter and shot April another smile. "I also brought the _Lord of the Rings _trilogy for you two. Since Lorelai couldn't be here, there's lots of goodies for you two to feast on while watching them!"

Luke wanted to object, but the look of excitement on April's face stopped him. Finally, he smiled and sighed, resigning to the fact that he needed a little practice and a little help with teenage girls. Sookie had already disappeared out of the kitchen, presumably to fetch more things for them.

"Dad, we so do not have to-"

April was cut off by the sound of large crash in the entry way. "I'm okay!" Sookie yelled.

"Let's make sure Sookie's okay, and then we'll start the movie." Luke smiled at his daughter and led the way in checking on Sookie.

XXXXXXX

"Oh my god!" Rory sat next to her mother at the closest bar to her apartment. "You have to watch it. The man is completely mental. He _jumped _into a crevasse. Just to show us how to do it. It's like a train wreck waiting to happen." Rory took a sip of her martini. "And! His name is Bear."

"Bear?" Lorelai sat, amazed. "As in bare naked?"

"No, as in RAWR! I'm going to eat you! Bear. Although, he has been known to get naked on the occasion."

"And they show it!?!" Lorelai eyed her daughter. "Is this on the late late night specials on skin-a-max?"

Rory's mouth was agape with surprise and disgust. "Mom! It's on the Discovery Channel!"

"Ooh. Discover, as in, discover Bear naked?" Lorelai waggled her eyebrows at her daughter.

Rory finished the rest of her martini in one gulp. "I need another drink. My mother is dirty, and I need another drink."

"Watch it, kid. If I weren't so dirty, you wouldn't exist."

"Ew!" Rory's hands immediately flew to her ears, as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"We should call Jess to come down," Lorelai offered.

"I'm sorry. Where's my mother and what have you done with her?" Rory cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"I'm fine with Jess as long as he's not trying to get in your pants," she paused, "_Is _he trying to get in your pants?"

"No, but let's just keep it you and me tonight. Next time you come and bring Luke, we'll call Jess." Rory's lips pursed, as she was deep in thought. "Does Luke get drunk?"

"Drunk off my beauty? Of course, daily." Lorelai flipped her hair to give her statement more meaning. "Wouldn't you be?" The bartender arrived with their new drinks. "You are a God among men!" Lorelai flashed a smile at him, then turned back to Rory. "No, he doesn't, really."

As Lorelai witnessed Rory's contemplation of this revelation, she took a large swig of her drink. Using it as liquid courage, she tried to prepare herself to ask the question that had been burning in her mind for almost a week now. "Are you happy with your decision?"

Rory blinked at Lorelai, knowing full well she was asking. "I'm trying to be."

Lorelai cocked her head to the side. "You're going to be great, Kid."

"It's not a question of that, really. I'm confident in my role as a journalist." Rory's eyes suddenly displayed a vulnerability that tore her mother into pieces. "I'm just afraid."

She didn't have to say it; Lorelai knew instinctively that Rory wasn't ready to be this connected to Logan. Even though it was Rory who said no, Lorelai knew that her daughter's heart still ached at the pain of losing him. Despite her reservations about Logan and everything that accompanied that, Lorelai knew that he had truly loved her daughter. Finishing their drinks, the Gilmore girls closed their tab and walked the block and a half back to Rory's borrowed apartment, Lorelai's arm around her daughter's shoulder, to wallow.

XXXXXXX

"I've come to make your wildest dreams come true," Lorelai whispered into his ear.

Luke, still half-asleep, smiled and grabbed Lorelai, pulling her close to him. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "You already have."

"Oh you sure do know how to make a girl smile." Lorelai cuddled closer to Luke, her head on his shoulder. "How did the weekend go?"

"Why didn't you tell me that teenage girls need constant entertainment?"

Lorelai smiled. "Did you dance for her?"

"Is Rory all set up? We should go up there next weekend. Tell her to make a list of everything she needs done so I can bring my tools."

Lorelai smiled to herself. "Luke?" He grunted in response. "I love you."

Eyes still closed, he pulled her closer to him. "I love you, too. But I've got to be at the diner in five hours."

"I forgot tomorrow's Monday."

"And you have to be at the inn in seven hours." He paused. "Will you take April to work with you? I think she'd have more fun with you."

Lorelai smiled to herself, as she nodded. "Good night, Luke."

XXXXXXX

Rory stood at the front doors, dressed for the job at hand. In her newly-purchased dark gray business suit and three inch heels, she stared at the writing on the building. The Huntzberger family name was everywhere.

"Rory!" she heard behind her. Rory jumped at the sound of her name. She looked to her right to find Mitchum Huntzberger.

"Mitchum?" she asked.

"Thought I'd be here on your first day to welcome you." He looked behind him, and a man approached with a cup of coffee. "I assume you still enjoy coffee?" Wordlessly, Rory nodded and took the cup that the unnamed man was offering her. "Well then, let's go in." Mitchum held the door open for her.

He was saying words, she was aware, but Rory had no idea what Mitchum what saying. She was overrun with the reality that he was there. Rory wasn't sure whether to be angry or flattered.

Rory sat in her new office – she had an office – across from Mitchum Huntzberger. It felt wrong, sitting behind the desk and having Mitchum Huntzberger sit on the other side. She felt like an idiot, continuously nodding at whatever he was saying, not sure she was digesting it all.

Suddenly he was standing, and reaching over to shake Rory's hand. "If you need anything, you have my number."

She finally found her voice. "I do."

He paused in the doorway. "Rory, we're having a company banquet this weekend. I'd like to see you there. I'll have my secretary send you the information."

Before she could respond, he was gone.

XXXXXXX

Next episode/chapter: The banquet. Plus, April drops a bombshell before going home.


	4. Scar Tissue that I Wish you Saw

Author's Note:

I really hate to ask, but reviews really do help get me motivated to write. So please, let me know what you think – let me know if you hate something or if you think that I'm writing a character wrong, and also please let me know if you think I'm doing a good job. Thanks guys!

XXXXXXX

8.04 "Scar Tissue that I Wish you Saw"

XXXXXXX

His laughter was resonating in her ears. She looked around to the coffee shop to make sure that no one was staring. This was the second time that they'd met here for lunch this week. Having him so close was nice, except for when he acted like this. With her face turning red, she lowered her head in an effort to hide. "Rory, you are something else."

"Jess, please." Her blue eyes connected with his, pleadingly. He felt her pain on a deeper level, with an obvious look of fright in her eyes.

Jess stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, Rory. I would go, you know I would. We're having a book signing that night. It's pretty big; I have to be there." Jess's book publishing company had moved from Philadelphia to New York, in order to reach a larger audience.

Rory nodded. She understood, she really did, but she was terrified of going to this banquet. It was the uncertainty that scared her the most. She wasn't sure who would be there, and most blaringly, she didn't know if Logan would be making an appearance. Her senses told her no, that he was in California doing his thing. There was no way that he'd make the flight out for some banquet. But there was always that lingering doubt in her mind. She didn't know what he knew of her new job, if he knew at all, and she didn't know if he'd even care to see her, after everything that happened.

"Why don't you blow it off? Come to my party instead?" Jess shrugged, stating his offer.

Rory raised her eyebrows at him. "I cannot just blow off my new boss, after he personally invited me to this banquet. It would be … careless."

"I'll tell you what's careless. You even working for that man is careless. Why be prudent now?"

Rory guffawed. "I'd like to see _you_ turn down a job with Mitchum Huntzberger's publishing company. You do that, and then we can talk."

"But you see, the difference is that Mitchum Huntzberger never said anything to me that made me go out and commit a felony."

Rory stuck out her tongue at Jess. "No, you commit felonies fine on your own."

Jess put his hands over his heart, pretending to be injured. "Ooh, that hurt."

"You think that hurts? Wait until I tell Luke that you accosted me at a party, where alcohol was being served."

"That was six years ago!"

"You think that'll matter to him, when at the mention of you climbing into my window, he was ready to commit murder?" Rory sat back in triumph. "Think about that."

"All this because I can't go to some party with you?" Rory nodded. "I'm doing you a favor, Rory. I'd probably find this Mitchum Huntzberger and challenge him to a duel, or whatever the rich folk call it these days."

"I think it's morphed into more of a 'Yeah, well I'll buy your company!' type of thing. And he could definitely buy your company. So, yeah. I guess it's best that you not go."

"Thank God, you're finally talking sense. You can still be my friend."

Rory stood from her seat, Jess following her actions. "I wasn't aware that our friendship was in jeopardy. I'll keep that in mind for next time, but that means that you must find me some handsome men to replace you in the future."

"What am I, a pimp?"

"From this day forth, you shall be known as 50 Cent," Rory returned, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Ah, jeez."

XXXXXXX

For the third time that week, April accompanied Lorelai to the inn. It being Wednesday, everyone at the inn was beginning to get used to having a teenager running around again.

"April!" Michel squealed, uncharacteristically. There had only been three times in her life that Lorelai had witnessed that type of outpouring of emotion from Michel. One of those times, she recalled, was for Rory. Smiling at the thought, Lorelai looked to Luke's daughter.

"Alright, Kid, I've got some stuff to do. You'll be okay?"

"Of course she'll be okay," Michel answered for her. His new affinity for April grew out of the fact that she understood his post-it-note system, and had even helped him to improve upon a few things.

"Yeah, Lorelai, thanks. I'll be okay," April reassured her.

"Oh. Lorelai?" Michel asked, as an afterthought. Lorelai paused in her step and looked at him. "Your mother-"

"I know, she's been calling me."

"If you have been receiving my phone calls, then why have you not returned a single one?" Emily Gilmore emerged from the dining room.

"I don't understand what's wrong. I've suddenly grown cold and I feel like all of the happiness is being sucked out of me," Lorelai said, looking visibly sad.

April started giggling, much to the dismay of Emily. "What is wrong with you?"

"She's talking about the dementors in Harry Potter," April explained. "We kind of had a marathon."

"The dementors?"

"Never mind, Mom. What's up?"

"What's up?" Emily echoed. "I came to find out if you were dead. And who is this?" she asked, gesturing towards April.

"That's April, Luke's daughter." April gave a meek wave, looking a bit scared and intimidated by Emily Gilmore.

Emily's frown broke as she smiled at April and introduced herself. Then, she refocused on Lorelai. "I have been trying to get a hold of you for a week."

Lorelai smiled. "I didn't know that four days constitutes a week. I've been busy, Mom." Lorelai guided her mother back into the dining room. "Now, let's have some lunch and talk."

"Oh, who can eat at a time like this?" Emily asked, falling into a seat at a table. Exasperated, she put her hand to her forehead.

"Mom, I'm okay. I'm fine. I'm right here."

Lorelai was bumbling to explain her absence when Emily waved her hand. "For goodness sake, Lorelai. It's not like you haven't disappeared before. That, I'm used to. It's your father." Lorelai's heart jumped into her throat, tears preemptively formed. "I think he's having an affair."

XXXXXXX

Lorelai sat on the porch, cell phone to her ear. "So she comes in and says she thinks Grandpa is having an affair."

"No!" Rory's voice was full of disbelief.

"But get this. She thinks he's been having affair because he's been going to church, every Sunday," Lorelai explained, her voice full of laughter.

"So Grandpa's having affair with God?"

"Or the priest!"

Rory's face scrunched in disgust. "I'd rather say it's God. Is Grandma okay?"

Lorelai waved her hand, as if Rory could see her. "She'll be fine. I talked her down from the ledge and we had lunch." Luke appeared outside, bringing her a cup of coffee and delivering a kiss. Lorelai gave him a thankful smile before he went back inside. "Speaking of dinner, what's going on with this banquet tomorrow?"

"Oh God, don't remind me. I don't have a date, I don't know what to wear, and I don't think I'll know anyone there, aside from the Huntzbergers themselves, and I don't think that I'm at the top of the their list of people they want to talk to. It's going to be a disaster."

Lorelai's heart ached for her daughter. "I'm sorry, Kid. But, you know, things like these have a way of working themselves out. Maybe you'll meet a dashing young man, or at least just a warm body for the night." After her last statement, Lorelai looked around to make sure that April hadn't overheard her.

"Mom!"

"Okay, fine, tell me how your first week went." Lorelai smiled to herself, as she stared at the third page of the New York Bulletin and spied her daughter's name in a byline.

"Oh my god. The coffee here is excellent. Some of the best I've ever had. And the people, they take a little getting used to, but they're really nice. I suspect it may be because Mitchum personally showed me around the first day, but in any event, it's a good thing."

"Are you happy?" Lorelai asked, hoping to get a positive response.

"I think it's too soon to tell, but I'm not regretting anything. Yet. Ask me after tomorrow's banquet."

XXXXXXX

"Does anyone want to play Monopoly?" Lorelai asked, emerging with the board game in hand. "I would suggest Bop-It, but your dad tends to get a little wacky when it comes to that. It's not pretty."

"Dad?" April asked, obviously wanting to hear the story.

"One time! Lorelai, it was one time!"

Lorelai sat down at the kitchen table next to Luke and April. Turning to April, she whispered, "He almost knocked out a guy, half his age over the game."

"Dad!" April exclaimed in surprise and amusement. Luke, on the other hand, did not look amused at all.

As Lorelai gave everyone the right amount of money, she smiled at the picture before her. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow, on your last day? Better make it special!" Lorelai winked.

"I was thinking about that," April started, "Can we go see Rory?"

Lorelai smiled broadly. "We can definitely go see Rory. She has a banquet at 8 tomorrow night, but we'll be home by then." Luke and her eyes locked, both happier than they'd been in a long time.

XXXXXXX

Driving home from a big day in New York, April lay in the backseat, using Luke's jacket as a pillow. Lorelai had bought April some new clothes for school, clothes that no one in New Mexico would be wearing. "Did you have fun, April?" Lorelai asked, half turned in her seat, holding a cup of coffee.

April nodded, sleepily. "Rory's going to make a great big sister," she responded.

Luke and Lorelai shared a moment before Lorelai patted April's leg. "You'd better rest, you've got a big flight in the morning," she told the girl in the back of the Jeep.

"Dad?" April asked, sitting up and wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Luke nodded to show that he was paying attention. "Lorelai?" Lorelai turned around in response. "I've had a really great time with you guys," she started. "New Mexico is nice, but Mom is really busy with Grandma, and it's so dry and just … completely different from the East coast."

"Well, everything takes a little getting used to," Lorelai tried to be encouraging. "Pretty soon, you'll forget that you ever called this home."

"But I don't want to forget. Dad, Lorelai, can I … would it be okay if I live here with you?"

Luke and Lorelai looked shocked. "Honey, I think you'd better pull over," Lorelai instructed him.

XXXXXXX

With her hair pulled up in a French twist, Rory stood in front of her mirror. She wore a strapless floor-length black dress, keeping it simple. The company had arranged to have a car take her to the banquet. Rory felt out of place. Normally, she had someone to help her survive these types of functions. Smiling at the memory of sub-parties at her grandparent's house, Rory straightened her posture, grabbed her clutch, and went downstairs to meet her car.

"Miss Gilmore," the man greeted her, opening the door.

"Frank?" Rory asked, surprised by the appearance of the man who she'd borrowed from Logan so many years ago.

"You remember me!" he exclaimed, smiling.

"Of course I remember you, it's not everyday that I have a knight in shining armor rescue me." Rory sat in the car and waited for him to get in front. "You'll have to excuse me, I don't have a sandwich this time."

The two talked as one might have expected old friends to talk. Frank was now employed by Mitchum, on call for thing such as these, ever since Logan had moved to California. After seeing her name on the list of people receiving a car, Frank volunteered to pick her up. "I hope that you have a wonderful evening, Miss Gilmore. I'll be just around the corner, ready for whenever you are ready to leave."

"Thank you so much, Frank. I promise that I won't be too long." Frank laughed, as Rory left to enter the party.

With her heart beating a million miles a minute, she felt unsteady on her feet. From somewhere within her, she gathered enough pseudo confidence to last her until she could get some liquid courage. "Rory!" she heard her name. With her heart caught in her throat, she turned to look for the source. Relieved to see a coworker, Rory made her way over to Linda. "It's been incredibly boring. Here, have a glass of champagne," she encouraged, plucking a flute from a passing tray.

"How has the night been so far?"

"Incredibly boring. Mr. Huntzberger has yet to arrive. As soon as he does, I'm out of here. I'm only here to kiss ass."

With a bit of champagne in her, Rory felt a bit more relaxed. "Same here," she told her. Linda had been with the Bulletin for a little over a year and had been kind enough to show her the ropes.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Linda told her, almost accusingly. "I hate you skinny bitches."

Rory looked a bit taken aback, but decided that it was a compliment and smiled. "You look great, Linda. Should we find our table?"

Linda shook her head. "I want to be right here in case Huntzberger comes in. Front and center, so he sees my smiling face." To emphasize her point, Linda plastered a fake smile on her face.

The two co-workers, bonding on the sole reason that they knew no one else there, shared anecdote after anecdote in an effort to pass the time. "Oh thank God," Linda said finally. "Here comes Huntzberger. It's our cue to greet and leave." Linda began her walk to the greeting line, but Rory stood frozen.

She saw his blonde hair first, then his arm attached to a leggy blonde. Feeling a pain in her heart unlike anything she'd ever felt before, Rory's hand flew to her chest in an effort to stop the sobs from bubbling up. Looking for an exit, her eyes darted around the room quickly. The only exit was the same place where Logan stood. Rory grabbed another flute of champagne, downed it, and gathered all the strength in her to walk steadily out of the banquet.

Making it to the front doors, she foolishly looked back to make sure she'd been undetected. Her mistake lay in that final move, as his eyes met hers. Throwing caution to the wind, Rory began to run down the steps to where Frank's car was, the sound of her name following her the entire way.

XXXXXXX

Up next: Will Logan catch Rory? What happens with April? Can you handle the suspense!?!


	5. I am Small, but I am Strong

Thanks for the feedback!

XXXXXX

8.05 "I am Small, but I am Strong"

XXXXXX

Rory stood in the converted loft, eyes full of tears that she refused to let fall. Jess had already noticed her entrance, which was not all that difficult with her wearing a stunning black dress, but was in the middle of talking to an important-looking man. As soon as he could get away, he made a beeline for her.

"What did that asshole do to you?"

Rory's eyes scanned the large crowd and realized her intrusion. "Jess, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. You – you're busy. I can wait until after it's done."

His strong hand on her upper arm stopped her from leaving. "What happened?"

Rory sighed, resigned to the fact that Jess would not leave without getting an explanation. "Logan was there and I freaked out and ran." Jess became visibly angry, his face hardening. "To be fair," she interjected, "Logan had no idea I'd be there. I could tell by the look on his face."

"I am going to kill Mitchum Huntzberger."

In spite of herself and the situation, Rory laughed. "Jess, you sound like a combination of Luke and Dean."

Jess's anger broke and turned into disbelief. "Dean!? Dean?" He stared at Rory, who was now smiling bemusedly. "Dean?" he repeated again, then stood straight. "Then I guess you'll have to call me Bag Boy from now on."

"But I was growing so attached to the moniker, 50 Cent," she played back, already feeling better, just being in the company of a friend.

XXXXXXX

Luke entered the home that he shared with Lorelai Gilmore to find her waiting for him. "I put her on the plane," he said, sadly.

Lorelai bit back the sarcastic comment that naturally formed. She hugged him and kissed the side of his face. "You need to talk to Anna," she told him, more forcefully that she'd meant to.

After April had explained to them that she wanted to live with Luke and Lorelai, the two had spent the evening explaining the logistics of that desire to her.

Luke stepped back from Lorelai and looked into her blue eyes. "Would … could she live with us?"

Lorelai's eyes indicated that her she was now confused. "Luke, hon, she's your daughter. The only thing is, I don't think that Anna will let her. I mean, look how hard she fought you on the whole joint custody thing."

Luke nodded solemnly. "Do you think we'd be okay if she did come?"

Lorelai let his question sink in for a moment. "Luke," she began, taking his hands, "You and me, we've tried to be apart, and it just doesn't work for us." Lorelai looked up at his face, searching for an indication of what he was thinking. "You need to talk to Anna."

Luke continued to stand, hands at his sides, in the entryway. "I don't know if I can do the full-time father thing."

Lorelai stood back from him, her face half-teetering on anger. "Luke. You were a father before April came into your life. You are the most dedicated and caring father that Rory has ever had. Look how easily you fell into the role of being April's dad. You could have run away screaming, but now that little girl adores you." Lorelai tugged on his hand and led him to the living room. Sighing, she looked around at her home. "We'll need to move into the Twickham house."

"Lorelai, will you marry me?"

XXXXXXX

Linda was sitting in Rory's office before Rory even arrived at work. "Where did you disappear to?" Despite known Rory for only a week, Linda came prepared for the interrogation with a cup of coffee. "Don't worry, I told Huntzberger that you were there," she added, almost as an afterthought.

Rory groaned. Despite her ill feelings toward the man, he was still her boss. "Thanks, Linda. I owe you one."

"So where'd you go?" she asked again.

"My friend was having a grand opening for his publishing company," Rory told her. Gossip ran around the office like the plague; Rory was not ready for the entire world to know about her connection to the Huntzbergers.

"Well, too bad. You missed meeting Huntzberger junior." Linda waggled her eyebrows. Rory felt a stab in her heart, but tried to keep smiling. "He looks nothing like his father, which is a good thing."

"Oh yeah?" Rory asked, in a very non-committal voice.

"He's a Yale kid, like you. Do you know him?"

Heart in her throat, Rory pushed her hair out of her eyes. "He was on the newspaper, but he never came in to work on it." She wasn't lying, exactly.

"There was, like, a huge scandal last year with him. He apparently lost a bunch of Daddy's money. Seems kind of wreckless. But with an ass like his, I don't think I'd care."

She'd spent the entire day yesterday preparing herself for work today. Jess had offered to go find Mitchum seven different times to go choke the man with his own necktie. As well-intentioned as Jess was, he had difficulty with being rational. What Rory found most difficult was that she couldn't bring herself to tell her mother. With Lorelai's reservations over Rory taking the job, this would just give her another reason to hate the Huntzberger family.

"Anyway, we have a meeting in ten minutes. I'll see you there." Linda stood and exited Rory's office. "Let's do lunch tomorrow," she told her. Rory smiled and accepted.

XXXXXXX

"Hi." Lorelai stood in the kitchen of the inn watching Sookie cook.

Sookie paused and looked at Lorelai, who wore a large smile on her face. "Hi." Sookie looked around. "Why are we smiling?"

"Luke asked me to marry him."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sookie yelled and jumped up, spilling the entire bowl of cake batter down her front.

"Sookie!" Lorelai screamed, jumping out of the way. "Calm down!" She leaned down to start cleaning the batter off the floor. "I haven't responded yet."

Sookie looked confused. "But you seemed so happy. Lorelai." The sound of her name had no happiness in its tone. Stern in her attitude, Sookie's soft facial features revealed her concern.

Before she could lecture Lorelai, Lorelai offered her explanation of April's want to come and live with them. "This time, it needs to be different. I want everything else to be settled, and if not settled, then at least not this up in the air. I'm afraid that if we go into this too quickly like last time, it's going to put a jinx on it." Lorelai poured herself a cup of coffee. "And Sookie, if I don't get married again, it won't be the end of the world. I'm happy to just be with Luke."

"Wow." Sookie had since shed her dirtied apron. "Has he talked to Anna yet?"

"No, and I'm terrified for him and April. I'm not sure that April has thought this through. Maybe she thinks that we're all fun and games. What if Anna gets mad and fights him in court again?"

XXXXXXX

Luke stood in his former living space above the diner, his phone twirling in his hands. Biting the bullet, he dialed the familiar New Mexico number.

"Hello?" he heard April's voice answer.

"Hey! You made it home alright?" he asked. Luke was almost relieved that it was his daughter, rather than her mother, who'd answered the phone.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to call." April lowered her voice. "Do you want to talk to Mom?"

"Please," he said, clearing his throat. "I'm glad you made it home safely. Did you have a good time?" The question was intended to postpone his conversation with Anna Nardini. Anna was not the same woman he'd met fourteen years before. Luke could not really blame her for her overprotective attitude when it came to April.

"I had the best time, Dad," April said. "Here's Mom."

"Hi Luke, April is telling me that she had the best time. Thanks so much."

She was so cheerful, Luke almost hated himself for the words that he was going to have to say soon. "Oh, yeah, no problem." He paused for a moment. "Listen, Anna, April mentioned something while she was here."

"Oh? What was that? Oh, by the way, thank you for buying her new school clothes."

"Well, Anna, April mentioned possibly moving here, to live with me and Lorelai." Silence met him on the other line. "I know that you're probably overwhelmed with your mother, so we'd be happy to have her." He was trying the nice approach.

"We?" she echoed.

Luke winced at his mistake. "Lorelai and myself." He wondered if he should tell her that they were engaged again, even if it wasn't wholly true. "And before you get angry about having Lorelai around, I just want to let you know that Lorelai is the most constant person in my life. Even while we weren't together, we were still friends. And I'm April's father, so that is my decision to make." There, he'd asserted himself.

"I can't even believe that you have the nerve to expose my daughter to your flippant relationship with that woman. I'm sure she's a very nice lady, but I made it clear that I did not want April around her. Not only that, but you seem to have planted the idea in April's head that she belongs with you. How dare you, Luke Danes."

XXXXXXX

"I don't understand why they insist upon making us attend these frivolous meetings. I have articles to write!" one of the guys in the meeting muttered under his breath as he left the meeting. Rory tended to agree, but as a former editor of a newspaper, she decided against joining the dissention.

Rory parted ways with the rest of the staff and made it to her office. Entering it, she found that it was not empty. Resisting the urge to do a repeat performance of Saturday night and run the direct opposite way, Rory stood frozen in her door.

"Hey Ace."

Rory regained enough composure to close the door and sit down on a chair. She was happy that she made it that far.

"What? You don't have any words for me?" Logan asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"You just … keep showing up unexpectedly."

"Funny you say that. I think we're being bamboozled by my father," Logan handed Rory a cop of coffee that he'd been holding. "You see, I was wondering why my father was insisting on me going to that banquet, until I saw you."

"Logan, I can't do this right now. I'm at work. I … I …" She searched her mind for words, but all she could think of was the blonde that Logan had brought to the party. The image overtook her body and mind, causing her shut her eyes tight in an effort to make it disappear.

"Rory," she heard him say. She could feel him coming closer. The fact that she still had radar for that sort of thing scared her. Before she knew it, tears appeared. "Let's get out of here."

XXXXXXX


	6. Take it Away, I Never Had it Anyway

I probably won't get another one up until next weekend, so savor it. 

XXXXXXX

8.06 "Take it Away I Never had it Anyway"

XXXXXXX

"Excuse me?" Rory asked, finally looking Logan dead in the eye.

He was taken aback by the abrasive quality to her voice. "C'mon Ace, you and I, we need to talk." Sensing vulnerability, Rory lessened her guard a bit. "Let's get out of here," he repeated.

Though her heart still continued to beat out of her chest, Rory softened her expression. "Logan, I can't just leave," she lied. She'd finished her article last night when she couldn't sleep.

"You can! That's probably the only good thing about you working for my father." His response caught Rory off guard. She was beginning to realize the err of her ways in taking this job. Before, it had all been superficial concerns.

Instead of bending to his will, Rory shook her head. "I'm sorry, Logan, I have work to do."

"Rory, you're the one who broke my heart!" Logan argued.

Rory shook her head again. "No, don't you dare. If memory serves me right, I told you I wasn't ready and it was _you _who walked away." Rory was fuming by now, and she threw out the only thing that had incessantly been on her mind since Saturday night, "And I do believe it was you who was curled around some blonde on Saturday. So if I don't seem the most receptive to your pleas, forgive me." Rory made sure to stay far away from Logan, afraid that vicinity to him would make her; perhaps Logan Huntzberger was her kryptonite.

This time it was Logan's turn to shake his head. "That's not fair and you know it!" he was quietly yelling.

"Why are you here, Logan? Did you think that you could show up and I would fall all over myself for you? That I would realize that I made a mistake?" Rory couldn't help the tears that were spilling out.

Unexpectedly the door opened, revealing Jess holding two coffee cups. "I thought I'd bring you some coffee after the weekend you-" He quickly surveyed the scene and anger boiled out of him. "What the hell is he doing here? Did he hurt you? Did he say something to you, Rory?" Jess looked like he was on the verge of jumping over the desk and giving Logan a lesson via his fists.

Logan put his hand to his head and rubbed his temples. "You have the nerve to accuse me of being some blonde girl who means absolutely nothing to me when you have Lover Boy already? What? How long did it take you to turn to the arms of Jess? Did you even wait until we were done?" Logan accused. Tears formed in his eyes, and instinctively, Rory moved closer to him.

She stopped just short of arm's reach. Meanwhile, Jess looked like he was going to explode. "Jess, thank you for the coffee. I'll call you later," she told him pointedly.

"Rory, if you think I'm leaving you here with this jerk-"

"JESS!" Rory yelled, exasperated. She knew that Jess was just trying to protect her, but she owed Logan an explanation after her own accusation.

"Fine, but if this guy …" his voice trailed off. "You know where I'll be."

Rory nodded, as Jess left the cup of coffee on the table and left.

"He's not my boyfriend; he's no where near being my boyfriend." Rory laughed in spite of herself and the situation. "He'll probably be my cousin soon, actually." At this point, Rory felt like she was talking more to herself than to Logan. "His best label would be Luke's enforcer."

"This was a mistake." Logan moved toward the door.

Reflexively, Rory's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. "You were right. We need to talk," she finally admitted.

XXXXXXX

Lorelai had already been informed by half the town that Luke had gone upstairs and had not come back down, not even for the lunch rush. Poor Cesar, no matter how excited he had been at the prospect of having the diner to himself, was overworked. Lane had stopped by for lunch with the boys and ended up working. Sprinting as fast as she could, Lorelai ran across town, through the doors of the diner, and upstairs to find Luke still staring at the phone.

Silently, she kneeled down in front of him and took his head in her hands, planting a kiss on his forehead. "I'll ask my parents for their best lawyers, Luke, if that is what you want to do."

He shook his head, "I can't do that to April."

Her heart breaking, Lorelai's eyes filled with tears. "We'll figure something out."

Luke was torn between devastation and elation. On one hand, he'd failed at his attempt to get his daughter closer, but on the other hand, Lorelai loved him, unconditionally and without question. He pulled Lorelai onto his lap and kissed her. "I love you, Lorelai."

XXXXXXX

Rory was not looking forward to this evening. With a giant knot in her stomach, she gathered her belongings and headed home. Somehow, she'd managed to dodge Linda all day, though Rory knew the entire staff had seen Logan Huntzberger come out of her office earlier that day.

In her incoherence of the moment, she'd agreed to have him come over to her apartment. It made sense at the time – there would surely be a lot of yelling and a lot of tears, a public place was out of the question. To be safe, she had Jess on speed dial and he could be over at a moment's notice if need be.

Making certain that there was no ambiguity, Rory changed out of her skirt suit and into a pair of jeans and a sweater. She turned on every light in the condo and hid the booze, mostly from herself.

At seven o'clock sharp, the front desk called up and informed her that Logan was there to see her. A few minutes later, he arrived at her door with a bottle of wine.

"You've got a nice place," he offered, obviously guarded.

Rory took the wine and put it in the kitchen. "Thanks, it's my grandparent's. I'm supposed to be looking for a new apartment, but …" She stopped herself, realizing that all of this was inconsequential to the conversation that they were supposed to be having. "Have a seat," she said, pointing to one of the large chairs in her living room.

Rory sat in the opposite chair and stared at him for a moment. "Can I get you some water or something?" she asked.

"Scotch?"

Rory shook her head. "I think that it's complicated enough with both of us sober."

Logan nodded, accepting her answer. "Rory, I think I need to apologize for my father. I'm not quite sure what he's up to, but I have a difficult time believing his motives are completely benevolent."

Rory shrugged. "Don't worry about me, Logan." She started to fidget with the throw pillow that sat beside her. "At the very least, I've got a great opportunity. Your father promised to not meddle in my business at work. I suppose he never promised to stay out of my personal life." She straightened, trying to at least appear composed. "What about you? Why are you in New York?"

"We are expanding to the east coast and I was offered the position to head it up."

"I, um, that's great, Logan." Rory plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Ace, I was going to call you." Rory became very interested in the fringe on her throw pillow, unsure of what to say. "The past three months have been the worst of my entire life." A million responses came to her mind, but Rory kept her mouth shut, letting him continue his explanation. "When you turned down my proposal, I was foolish. Ace, you know me. You know that I'm irrational when I don't get my way."

By this time, tears had formed in her eyes. Rory looked up at the boy that she used to love so deeply, with mixed emotions of sadness and anger. "If you were so upset, then why didn't you come back?" Rory stood up and turned her back to him. "I kept wondering if you were going to do something big and offer a grandiose apology. I was waiting for you to try and get in touch with me."

"If you missed me so much, then why didn't you get in touch with me?"

Rory paused. The answer had always been so obvious to her. She turned and quietly responded, "I didn't think you wanted me anymore."

Logan's laughter bubbled from his stomach up. "For such a smart girl, you can be pretty dumb sometimes."

XXXXXXX

Lorelai snuck away from the house under the guise of going to see Sookie for a bit. She pulled out her cell phone and called the Nardini Household. Anna answered.

"Hi Anna, this is Lorelai, Luke's," she paused with a moment's hesitance, "fiancée." It wasn't a matter of saying yes, she knew that would always be the answer, but it was a simple matter of timing. This was the proper time to use it.

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Yeah, I know that you probably don't, but I do have a few words for you," Lorelai said. "Luke loves April, he his crazy for her. I also want to make it crystal clear that it was April who brought it up, the whole moving here bit. Single mother to single mother, that's a cry for help. April isn't happy living in New Mexico. Luke knew it was a long shot, and he was just addressing the problem because he cares. Your reaction was uncalled for, lady, and now you've begun something that nobody ever wanted to happen. If you'd like to discuss this in a civilized manner, call Luke tomorrow. If he doesn't hear for you, you'll be hearing from our lawyer on the following day." Lorelai hung up the phone, certain that she'd gotten her point across, and returned home.

XXXXXXX

Rory made a beeline for her office in an attempt to go undetected by everyone on the staff, especially Linda.

"Rory!"

No such luck. Rory turned on her heel to find Lind smiling. "You can tell me all about it today at lunch." Rory almost groaned out loud, having forgotten about lunch. "In the meantime, if you get tired of all the gifts, send some this way," Linda joked. "See you at one!"

Knowing instinctively what would welcome her when she entered her office, Rory was almost thankful for the warning from Linda. Inside were at least a dozen different bouquets. Not having to look at the cards to know who they were from, Rory shook her head. She wasn't sure what to feel. Sitting down at her desk, she opened the solitary card that sat there, which had a single line written on it:

_Grandiose gesture number 1._

Rory wasn't sure whether to laugh, cry, or jump out the window. Regardless, she knew that she had to breakdown and call her mother.

XXXXXXX

Up next: How far will Logan go to get Rory back? Will Anna call Luke? Plus, Lane comes to visit Rory!


	7. Tune in and We Can Get the Last Call

I lied and got a chapter up earlier than I expected. Enjoy!

Author's Note:

You guys are awesome with the feedback. Thanks so much! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this. Keep it up! I'm not sure if I'm going to do a full 22 episode "season," as I really just wanted to wrap up Gilmore Girls in my own head. It'll either be 12 or 22. Let me know what you guys think.

XXXXXXX

8.07 "Tune in and We Can Get the Last Call"

XXXXXXX

"You lied," Linda accused playfully over lunch.

Rory sighed. She knew this was coming, the inevitability had been overwhelming since she'd begun the job at the Bulletin. She wasn't prepared for this, none of it was good for her. "I didn't lie," Rory asserted, "exactly," she added. Picking up her fork, she picked at her lunch; her decrease in hunger was an unfortunate side effect of all the drama surrounding the situation.

"Right." Linda nodded, knowingly. Being nosey was in her nature as a journalist. "So you're telling me that Huntzberger Junior spied you at the ball and went running after you? I didn't see any glass slippers, Rory."

"We … well, we dated at Yale." Sensing that this was juicy, Linda abandoned her plate of food and leaned forward, excited for the details. "And then we broke up." It was very anticlimactic.

"Broke up? After what? A week? A month?"

Rory looked around for the waiter. A cup of coffee would calm her nerves. What would calm her nerves best would be a call to her mother, but the lunch date had ruined those plans. "The whole thing is still up in the air. I didn't mean to lie to you, I just wasn't prepared to expose myself and my love life to the entire office." It was situations like this when Rory wished that she'd adopted a bit more of Paris's personality. Rory almost laughed at how Paris would have handled the entire situation.

Linda nodded. "Tell me about it. Last year, I had this intense thing with Aaron from entertainment. With gossip spreading like wildfire around that place, I knew that Aaron was breaking up with me before he actually did it."

XXXXXXX

"No!" Lorelai gasped into the phone.

"Yes, twenty-four different arrangements. Between my office and my apartment, I could run a black market flower shop. It's junior year all over again, the only that's missing is a Doo-Wop group downstairs." As she spoke, Rory fingered one of the many flowers that were scattered around her apartment.

"Does that mean a coffee cart is next?" Lorelai asked. In spite of her dislike for Logan, she had to give him credit for his effort.

"I sincerely hope not."

"Well if it is, remember Mama." From the beginning of this entire mess, Lorelai'd had an inkling that Logan would find a way back into Rory's life. "Well, Kid, what are you thinking?"

"You're supposed to tell me that."

Lorelai sighed. "This is the engagement ring all over again. I can't make this decision for you."

"What would you do?"

"I don't know, Kid. It's a tough one. One thing's obvious, though." Lorelai hesitated in admitting it, but decided it would be the most honest interpretation of the situation. "He really does love you."

Rory responded with a pregnant silence. She knew that Logan loved her, and she loved him, too. She wished it were just that simple. "New topic. How are things with you?"

Lorelai glanced around in search of Luke. "Not so good." She relayed the entire situation with Luke, April, and Anna to Rory.

"Mom! You did not!" Rory guffawed.

"I know, and I should have stayed out of it. I couldn't just sit by and watch that woman do that to Luke," Lorelai admitted.

"Yeah, let's just hope that Luke sees it that way."

XXXXXXX

Lorelai sat, nervously awaiting the end of the day. Luke hadn't said anything to her, but since his talk with Anna, that was par for the course. Lorelai approached him hesitantly from behind, wrapping her arms around his middle. She felt him stiffen at her touch, and her heart lurched for him.

"You could have ruined everything," he said, removing her arms from around him.

Lorelai looked at him through glossy blue eyes, tears precariously sitting on the brim. Luke shook his head and turned away from her, not wanting to meet her gaze. "This is my problem, Lorelai. You should have stayed out of it."

"Luke!" Lorelai approached him cautiously. "I'm … I just … I'm sorry. I couldn't stand by while she did that to you."

Luke grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "I'll be at the diner."

XXXXXXX

Rory couldn't believe it. The rest of the week had gone by with a few bouquets arriving every day. But the highlight of her week was standing in her entryway. "Oh my gosh! Lane!" Rory charged her best friend with a giant hug.

"In the flesh!" Lane hugged back, squeezing her best friend tightly.

"How did you get here?" Rory guided her into the living room. "Are you staying? Please say you're staying. How are the boys?"

Lane laughed at the bombardment of questions. "I took the train. I'll stay, if you'll have me for the night. And Steve and Kwan are great. Mama is with them. Zach thought I needed a break." Lane sucked in air and nodded. "Which I do."

It was Saturday morning, Rory had just finished doing her daily crossword puzzle and was still in her pajamas. "I'm so glad you're here," she gushed. "Oh gosh, okay, let me get dressed. Are you hungry? Let's go get lunch."

Lane was in awe of her best friend. Rory had achieved every goal that she'd ever set for herself in life. It was safe to say that when she grew up, in another life, she wanted to be Rory Gilmore, woman extraordinaire. "So what's with all the flowers?" Lane asked, aloud, suddenly realizing that Rory's condo more closely resembled a flower shop than a home.

She heard Rory moan in response. Emerging a moment later from her bedroom, Rory shook her head. "It's a long story."

"Don't tell me. It has to do with Logan or Jess," she looked around again, "or both."

"Just Logan." Rory grabbed her purse and headed toward the door. "Lane, you look so beautiful!"

Lane looked down at herself, then back at Rory. She felt like there was no comparison and showed this with a skeptical face. "These are the only clothes I have that Steve and Kwan haven't permanently stained yet." She looked back at Rory. "And don't think that complimenting me is going to get you out of telling me about Logan and the flowers, because I'm a mom now. I have powers."

"Come on," Rory said, linking her arm with Lane's, "I'll explain it all over lunch."

XXXXXXX

"Okay, okay, I have a better one," Rory's face was perky with a happiness that only a best friend and alcohol could bring. "That party senior year at that kid, Kyle's, house?"

"I got drunk and called my mom," Lane nodded, knowingly. "She's still never said anything about that night." Then, Lane's eyes lit up. "That was the night that Jess and Dean got in a fight over you! Man, you really know how to keep the boys interested."

"They did not get in a fight over me!" Rory said, indignantly.

"Love, who wouldn't get in a fight over you?" Rory heard from the figure standing next to her.

Launching herself off her barstool, Rory screamed, "Finn!"

"My God, Colin. Look, woman are throwing themselves at me!" Finn took a dramatic step back, "Do I know you?"

Rory laughed, then turned to Colin, hugging him enthusiastically. "Hey Colin!"

"Rory Gilmore, I do believe you are drunk. Who's your friend? Would she consider dyeing her hair red?" Finn eyed Lane, who returned his gaze with one of disbelief.

"Finn, down. Colin and Finn, this is my best friend, Lane," Rory introduced her friends. "She's married," she added.

Inviting them to sit down, Rory returned to her seat. "Only if you promise to share this story of two boys fighting over you. Was it as good as the time Logan and Colin fought over you?"

"You and Logan fought over Rory?" Lane asked, amazed at the situation.

Colin looked surprised that someone was addressing him. "I think it would be more appropriate to call it a staged fight," he responded, returning his gaze to the scene around the bar.

"Oh! Right! So you must have been the one dressed as the police officer?" Lane asked Finn.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that, Love," Finn responded in jest.

"I'm going to get a drink. Rory? Lane?" he asked.

"Jack and Coke, please," Rory ordered, smiling broadly. Lane declined, pointing at her still half-full drink.

"Do you not love me anymore Colin? Do you cease to forget my existence?" Finn placed a hand over his heart, feigning heart break.

"I'll be back," Colin responded.

"Rory, if I'd known your friends from Yale were this fun …" Lane's sentence faded as she watched Colin approach Logan. Finn and Rory's eyes followed her stare as Colin obviously tried to get Logan to leave the bar.

"Love, I'm sorry, I didn't realize he'd come out tonight. He usually doesn't … if I'd known, I wouldn't have approached you," Finn scrambled for an explanation.

Rory shook her head. "Finn, it's fine. I'm okay, but Lane and I can leave if you guys would be uncomfortable."

Before anyone could respond or move, Logan appeared at the table with Colin by his side. "Looks like I've found the party. Lane, nice to see you again. Finn, my man," he said, his eyes on Rory the entire time. "Evening, Ace."

Lane, Colin, and Finn sat frozen, waiting for Rory's response. Rory, unsure if it was the alcohol or her heart acting, smiled. "Hey Logan!" she greeted him. The three bystanders exchanged worried glances. Finn and Lane scooted their barstools closer to Rory's under the guise of making room for Logan, but more because they thought it safest to keep Logan as far away from Rory as possible.

"What's everyone drinking?" he asked.

"Colin was in charge of this round," Finn responded, giving Colin a pointed look.

"Right. A little help, Logan?" Colin asked, picking up on the cue.

"I just got here, Finn, why don't you give Colin a hand?" Logan asked, then refocused his attention on Lane, "So how are your sons? Beautiful, I trust?" he asked.

Not sure what to do, Finn glanced at Rory, who had already leaned toward Lane to hear her response. Resigned to the fact that this was going to happen no matter what, Finn followed Colin to the bar to restock on alcohol, because he was sure he was going to need massive amounts for this night.

XXXXXXX

Sad and dejected, Lorelai returned home to an empty house for the fourth time that week. She had no idea where she and Luke stood at the moment. Every time she'd gone into the diner, he'd treated her indifferently. She supposed that was better than outright ignoring her, but his lack of emotion toward her was killing her.

She approached her answering machine and hit play.

"Lorelai. This is your mother. Rory has been home for two weeks now and neither your father nor I have seen her. We demand your presence, along with Rory, at dinner this Friday. No excuses, Lorelai."

Lorelai sighed, not wanting to deal with that just yet. She hit next and walked into the kitchen.

"Lorelai." It was Luke. "I'm going to New Mexico to get this straightened out."

XXXXXXX

Up Next: Resolutions to the cliffhangers, plus Friday night dinner, AND a town meeting!


	8. Tell Me I'm Not Scared Anymore

Thanks so much to everyone who is reviewing! I love the feedback; it keeps me going!

XXXXXXX

8.08 "Tell Me I'm not Scared Anymore"

XXXXXXX

"Coffee. I need coffee." Rory stumbled out of her bedroom, mumbling to herself.

Surprisingly, she found Lane nice and awake. "It's the Mom thing. I wake up early now."

"You are too loud," Rory grumbled. That last drink had been a mistake. She knew by the way the previous night's events were fuzzy. "When did I turn into my mom?" she asked, trying to make light of the situation.

"Oh you've by far outdone Lorelai," Lane laughed. "I didn't realize you could be so loud. Now that was a feat. I mean I knew that loud noises could come out of small packages, just look at Steve and Kwan, but I think you may have outdone them."

Rory froze. "No." Reaching for the cup of coffee that Lane poured her, Rory drank it quickly.

"Yes," Lane responded.

"Tell me everything. Don't leave a single thing out."

"Okay," Lane said, sitting up straight, recognizing the potential severity of this situation. "So after Logan showed up, Colin brought back shots, which I think he was doing thoughtfully. I didn't take mine, so you offered to take mine for me."

"Oh no," Rory moaned, laying her head down on the marble of her counter. These were moments that she had probably hoped to forget, but as Lane continued, she remembered more and more of the night.

"So then you dragged Finn out on the dance floor with you, saying something about Paris and Doyle. While you were gone, Colin and Logan got into a heated argument over you. Colin told Logan that they should just leave, and Logan said that everything was fine. I think at that point they realized I was there, so Logan started talking to me. Very charming, that one."

"Lane," Rory snapped Lane back into the present.

"Right. So after you led the club in the conga line, you and Finn had another drink. Finn may be the source of all your troubles," she added. "Anyway, at that point, Logan stepped in and was my knight in shining armor, at least." Rory felt vomit boiling up from her stomach, and it wasn't from having too much to drink. "Logan led the way home, thank God, because I had no idea where it was and you were in no condition to get us back. When we got home, you started a game of tag and almost broke five of your grandmother's vases as you made Logan catch you before you would go to bed. At that point, Logan told me that he'd take care of it, and I went to bed." Lane suddenly appeared smaller. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't have left you alone with him."

Rory waved her hand, "Not like things could have gotten any worse."

"So then as far as I know, Logan finally got you to bed. When I got up this morning, he was sleeping on the couch. He left about a half an hour ago."

"I need a burrito."

XXXXXXX

Lorelai vaulted herself over the couch in order to reach the phone before the machine got it. "Hello?" she asked, frantically.

"It's me," she heard on the line.

Lorelai sighed in relief. "Hey," she got out, though she had a million words racing through her mind. "Did you make it okay?" she asked, when all she heard on the other end was the sound of Luke breathing.

"Yeah," he paused. "Listen, I shouldn't have taken off like that-"

"No, Luke, you had every right to … I shouldn't have called Anna."

"You were just trying to help." From the sound of his voice, it seemed like Luke was trying harder to convince himself than to comfort Lorelai.

"I was," she agreed. At this point, Lorelai would agree with anything that Luke said, even if it meant that she would be wrong forever. She'd lost him before; this time she would do whatever it took to keep him.

"Listen, I'm not sure how long I'm going to be out here. Cesar's got everything handled at the diner. I just … I wanted to call you to …" he let his voice fade out. Luke had never been one for words, and he hoped that just the fact that he was calling said everything he couldn't.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked. Not waiting for a response, she continued, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he responded.

Having heard everything she needed to know that everything was right with her world, Lorelai smiled and hung up the phone. For the first time in days, she slept the entire night through.

XXXXXXX

Taylor stood at the podium, with all of the pseudo-power that the position of Town-Select gave him. In his usual sweater vest, that Lorelai was certain he wore every single day of the year, he called the town meeting to order using his gavel. "People! Now if you could just sit down, we'll start the meeting," he said, attempting to talk over the residents of Stars Hollow. "Oh for heaven's sake! Be quiet!" he yelled, this time banging his gavel much louder on the podium.

Once everyone was seated, he began the meeting. "Now the first order of business. It has come to my attention that we need three hundred more trees in order to be considered for the National Arbor Day's award of Tree City, USA. This being said, I'm going to need you people to join us in a fundraising activity. For this, I've selected a golf-a-thon."

"How are we going to golf, when we don't even have any of those fairways that you tee off from?" Gypsy asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Taylor smiled, nodding at Kirk, who turned off the lights. Taylor began a slideshow to demonstrate how the golf-a-thon would work. When he finished, Lorelai raised her hand. "Yes, young lady in the front."

Rolling her eyes, Lorelai asked, "Will we be able to wear cute golf uniforms? Plaid pants and those silly hats?"

"Doll, I'll do a lot for this town, but I will not wear a hat!" Babette exclaimed.

A murmur began to arise from the crowd. Taylor put an abrupt end to the talking by hitting his gavel on the podium again. "You may wear whatever attire you deem appropriate. Any other questions?"

"Do we actually need to hit the ball? Or can we just pretend?"

XXXXXXX

"I'm sure whatever you did could not have been that bad," Lorelai reassured her daughter over the phone.

"I'm just not sure if I'm supposed to be mortified or not. The least he could do is call me and tell me that I-"

"Pulled a Demi Moore and threw your clothes to the ground, dancing around the room for money?" Lorelai interjected, laughing.

"Mom!" Rory thought over her mother's suggestion for a moment. "Oh God, what if it was worse? I heard from him everyday last week, flowers and whatnot. It's Wednesday and I haven't even gotten so much as a 'fuck you' from him. Not that I want him to call, I'm just afraid that I did something really stupid."

"I'm sure you don't want him to call," Lorelai nodded in false agreement.

Ignoring her comment, Rory sighed. "Have you heard from Luke yet?"

"Here and there. I think he probably found his niche in New Mexico. I hear they wear a lot of flannel there," she responded, trying to make light of the situation. "Don't forget Friday night dinner," Lorelai added. "The grandparents have been scratching their eyes out trying to get to you."

"This whole grown up thing, not working for me. There's so much to do and worry about."

"Well, if you'd like to run away and join the circus, I'll come feed you peanuts," Lorelai offered.

XXXXXXX

"Richard! Richard!" Emily screamed from the foyer. "She's here! Rory's here!" Emily Gilmore had been standing at the window for the past twenty minutes, on the lookout for her granddaughter.

Soon after her announcement, Richard appeared at her side. Together, they opened the front door and stepped out to greet their granddaughter. Rushing to hug Rory, each exploded with greetings. "I want to hear about everything!" Richard said, placing his arm around his granddaughter and escorting her into the house.

"Oh, hello Lorelai, so nice of you to come," Lorelai said to herself. She'd arrived in the middle of the reunion, apparently unnoticed. "Oh no problem. There was a bit of traffic on the drive over, but of course, I had to see my wonderful parents who love me so much."

"Lorelai? When did you get here?" Emily asked, surprised to hear her voice.

"Oh don't mind me. I fade in the background nicely. Don't you think my hair matches the house?"

"What on Earth are you talking about, Lorelai?" Emily turned toward Richard. "Richard, Lorelai is here."

"Oh?" he asked, then bent his head back down to return to his conversation with Rory.

"I could go home, you know. Leave you guys alone," Lorelai suggested to deaf ears. Despite her comments, Lorelai was pleased at the comfort of regularity that existed with Friday night dinners. With the assurance that Luke was no longer angry with her and would be home soon, Lorelai finally felt as though everything was again right with the world – such a rare occurrence in her life.

XXXXXXX

Rory entered her apartment, Friday nearly ending. She found it difficult to believe that she'd been awake for nearly nineteen hours and she was not yet tired. The wonders of coffee never ceased to amaze her. Taking advantage of this rare opportunity of having a moment to herself, Rory changed into her pajamas and settled on the couch for an impromptu solo movie night.

Stretching out on the couch, Rory's head hit the pillow. Not being nearly as comfortable as she remembered, she sat up to readjust. Picking it up, she discovered a small box underneath the pillow. Wrinkling her brow, she hesitated a moment before opening the box to uncover a pair of diamond earrings and a note.

_Ace,_

_Perhaps this gesture is not as grandiose and large as you have become accustomed to, but it comes from the heart. When you turned down my proposal four months ago, I was devastated and hurt beyond belief. In my foolishness and haste, I made the worst decision of my life to leave you. I thought that it would be easier to live without you than to live with the knowledge that the love of my life did not want to marry me. I was wrong. _

_These past few months have been wrought with my own anguish from my decision to end it all. When I heard about the opportunity to come to the New York office, I jumped at it. I know that, up until a couple weeks ago, you were on the campaign trail and that my chances of running into you were slim. But they were better chances than if I were in some anonymous city in Northern California. I wanted to be here when you returned home; I just wasn't prepared for you to return so soon. For once in my life, I can thank my father for whatever role he played in bringing you back to me._

_When I decided to come back to New York and wait for you, I took the engagement ring that I offered to you and had the diamond cut into these two earrings. I was being stubborn and bullheaded in expecting you to marry me so soon after you'd finished college. I can't let you go this time without a fight. Like the diamond that bore these earrings, my love for you is just as strong – perhaps stronger – as the day that I proposed. And because I love you so much, I have learned that I needed to change something about my love for you._

_Please, let me have that chance again._

_Yours,_

_Logan_

XXXXXXX

Up Next: Rory and Logan scene, Jess makes an appearance, and Luke comes home (will April be with him?)


	9. Can You Still Feel the Butterflies?

So I'm pretty sure it's a Rogan. But I could probably be persuaded to go another way.

I love the feedback, but I didn't get a response on how long the "season" should last. I'm inclined to end it soon, but if you guys'll stay interested for 22, then I can keep going. Let me know, and enjoy!

XXXXXXX

8.09 "Can You Still Feel the Butterflies?"

XXXXXXX

Rory Gilmore did not like acting upon impulse. The few times in her life when she had, it had never ended well. Sitting in her living room, she let her tears fall upon the letter that she had before her. Resisting the urge to make a pro/con list, Rory hesitantly picked up the phone and dialed the very number that a few days she had cursed herself for still carrying in her cell phone.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered the phone. Rory looked at the clock, which read 1:30 am. If she hadn't been so distraught, she would have been surprised that Logan Huntzberger was in on a Friday night.

"I …" Not knowing what to say, she began to cry again, hoping that her silence would say everything that she couldn't.

"Ace?" he asked. Rory imagined him sitting up in his bed because his voice had instantly become more aware. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice drenched with concern.

"I … I," she said again, trying in earnest to form a complete thought, but her tears prevented her from doing so.

She heard some rustling and Logan said, "I'll be right over, Rory. If you're at your apartment, say yes, please." There was desperation in his voice that she felt sorry for, sorry that she couldn't tell him what it was that had brought on her emotion.

"Ye – yes," she managed to eke out, surprising herself at her own ability to find her voice. Before hanging up the phone, Logan promised to hurry.

Arriving a record seven minutes and thirty-two seconds later, Logan entered Rory's apparent to a Rory who seemed foreign to him. The only sounds in the apartment were her sobs, which hit him as soon as she opened to door. Instinctively, Logan wrapped his arms around her tightly, trying his best to comfort her.

"Shh … Ace, who did this to you?" Anger boiled within him at the prospect of a person harming her. Not answering verbally, Rory simply shook her head and further buried herself in his arms. Logan's strong arms prevented Rory from falling into a puddle of mush on the floor. "C'mon Ace, you have to give me something. If I don't know what's wrong, I can't fix it."

After a long period of trying to stop crying, Rory finally spoke real words. "I found them," she got out. "I was going to watch a movie, and they were beneath my head."

His heart soared. He'd been waiting for an entire week for her to call. He was sure she would have found them the day he left them. Thinking that she'd completely ignored the gesture had nearly broken him.

"Oh Ace," he breathed out, finally letting his own tears spill.

XXXXXXX

Kirk sat in the middle of the town cutting the grass with a pair of shears. Lorelai stood for a moment, debating whether or not she should even ask. Curiosity won out. "Kirk?" she asked, her head slanted to the side.

"Lorelai," he responded, deep in thought over the grass.

"The grass?" she asked. What confused her most was that Kirk was doing this as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"It needs to be perfectly even. You see, Lorelai, if we're serious about this golfing thing, we need to have even grass," he said, pulling a ruler out of his pocket.

Lorelai was astounded. "Right. Lawnmowers would be horrible at this!" she mocked him.

"I sense sarcasm in your voice. If you can't appreciate the fine art of making a green, then you should leave."

Lorelai nodded in agreement. Before turning to leave, she informed him, "The real ones are cut with lawnmowers and packed with sand."

Kirk threw down his shears dramatically and stormed off.

XXXXXXX

"Hotline for long lost daughters. If you are seeking a reunion, please press one." There was silence. "Hello. You're supposed to press one," Lorelai said.

"I wanted to explore my options first. What if something better came along? What if the next option was to be adopted by Angelina Jolie?" Rory asked.

Lorelai was happy to hear her daughter's voice, finally, and to hear her joking again. With the compounded stress of her new job and boy trouble, Rory had started to make grumpy her permanent mood. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you," Rory said.

"Okay. Putting the newspaper down. I'm ready."

"You're reading the newspaper?" Rory asked in disbelief. Her mother never read the newspaper. She only had it delivered because Rory used to read it, and now Luke read it. In the middle, she claimed that Paul Anka read it, too.

"The Bulletin. Hello. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't ready my daughter's articles?" Lorelai refocused, "Anyway, what did you need to talk about? I'm all ears."

"Umm, this isn't one of those things that you discuss over the phone."

"Right. Well … Luke is coming home tonight, so can it wait? I could …" she let her voice drop off, knowing that Rory understood the offer.

"No, it's fine. I can wait. Is April coming with him?"

"That I do not know."

"Nothing?"

"Nada."

"Okay."

"Okay," Lorelai echoed.

"Alright, as much as I'd love to play this game, I have to go into work for a little bit. I'll talk to you later," Rory finished, hanging up the phone.

XXXXXXX

Having negotiated weekends off in her contract, Rory felt odd entering the newsroom on a Saturday afternoon. It was odd witnessing the bustle of activity.

"Do we know his ETA?" she heard someone yell as they ran past her, arms full of paper. Rory had seen this before, this exact scrambling and desperation.

Then, it hit her. Mitchum Huntzberger was making an unexpected stop into the newspaper. For a brief second she wondered if he'd been considerate enough to consider that today was her day off, but then she realized that Mitchum Huntzberger's days do not distinguish between weekdays and weekends. It's all the same to him. Shuffling into her office, she closed the door to the world, intent on finishing two articles for Monday and Tuesday, so that she could sneak out to Stars Hollow tomorrow.

With the world in chaos outside of her office, Rory had chaos in her own head. The strangest thing was that she was okay with it. The night that she'd called Logan hadn't resolved anything, but she was oddly complacent about the situation. He'd held her all night while she cried. When she left this morning, he was still asleep.

The door flung open, interrupting her reflections of the night. She knew who it was before she even looked up. "Mitchum," she acknowledged.

"Ah, I suppose that means you've seen Logan?" he asked, with the slightest hint of amusement in his voice. Ever since Rory called him after Logan's accident, he had an unbelievable amount of respect for her, against his better judgment.

"Yes," she answered, finally coming a good pausing point in her article. "That means I have seen Logan," she echoed his question. "Do you always work on Saturdays?" she asked, keeping it business.

"When I hear that you're supposed to be coming in. I thought that you asked for weekends off?" he asked. He shook his head, "Never mind that." Rory remained staring at him. She had a good poker face, he had to give her that. "I must explain that I hired you based upon your talent, not because I wanted you closer to Logan. That is just a bonus."

"Bonus? I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly? Are you forgetting that your family hates me?" Rory was suddenly glad that Mitchum had closed the door behind him. She could see others trying to inconspicuously look in her office; they were failing.

Mitchum grimaced in response. "The thing is, Rory, Logan has been miserable for the past four months."

Rory raised her eyes at Mitchum's concern; there had to be an ulterior motive somewhere in this mess of reasoning. "I'm not sure why you're here."

Mitchum clasped his hands together. "You're a good reporter, Rory, you'll figure it out." he winked, then left Rory in her office, mystified.

XXXXXXX

Jess used his spare key to enter Rory's condo. After not hearing from her all week, he'd begun to get worried. "Rory?" he asked. "I brought coffee, so get up," he ordered. Hearing rustling in the bedroom, he went to the kitchen to put the danishes he'd bought on a place. "There's this really cool art gallery downtown that I want to go to today," he yelled. "I think Luke is getting in today. I was thinking about driving down tomorrow. Do you want to-" he turned to find Logan standing in front of him. In Rory's kitchen. "What are _you_ doing here?" Jess asked.

Logan was still blurry eyed, having been torn out of bed. "You bring me coffee, Jess? You shouldn't have," responded, rubbing his eyes.

"Where's Rory?" he asked.

"I don't know. I woke up and she was gone."

"Ah, jeez," Jess said, running his hand through his hair. Anger suddenly washed over him, as he got over the situation at hand. "Why can't you just leave her alone? Do you know what you did to her?" he yelled. "And how many pieces she was broken into? Where were you then?"

Logan looked dumbfounded as Jess inched closer to him. He wanted to fight back, but he felt as though he deserved every thing that Jess was going to throw his way. If he wanted to be with Rory again, Logan realized that Jess was a part of the package.

"Guys like you think that you can just throw a girl aside and then when you're done having sex with bridesmaids, you can come crawling back."

Suddenly Jess was toe to toe with Logan. "Dude, Jess, calm down." Logan didn't want to do this. He'd beat himself up enough over that, he didn't need someone else doing it, too.

They heard the key turn in the lock and both jumped back. "Jess? Mikey said you came up and that you had coffee," she said, with excitement in her voice.

All smiles faded when she saw both boys standing in the kitchen. Logan stood looking at the ground, while Jess wore a look of disbelief. "Really, Rory? This guy?" he asked, his voice obvious with anger.

"Don't you dare yell at her," Logan interjected, stepping forward with his chest puffed out.

"Logan, it's okay," she said.

"After everything? If you're doing this again, I'm out, Rory. You're on your own. This guy breaks you again, I won't be there to clean up his mess." Jess pushed past her and headed toward the door.

"Jess!" Rory yelled. She could see him visibly shake her off as he kept walking. Giving one last fleeting look at Logan, she breathed in and raced after Jess.

XXXXXXX

Hearing the cab pull up, Lorelai raced outside to greet Luke. She threw her arms around him, grateful that he'd finally returned. He returned the hug with an equaled vigor.

Letting her excitement take a backseat, she reluctantly let go and pulled back. "April?" she asked, taking his hand and entering the house.

Luke let out a breath. "I'd rather not talk about it."

With pain in her eyes, Lorelai stood firm. "Luke, if you want this to work, then you need to talk to me. We can't hide things from each other, not feelings, not events, nothing." Tears began to form in her eyes. She knew she was risking having Luke turn around and go straight to the diner, but she couldn't do this anymore. "Luke, if we're getting married, then you need to tell me what's going on."

An unexpected smile crept across Luke's face. Before Lorelai could respond to his facial expression, Luke launched himself forward and kissed her passionately. "So you'll marry me?"

XXXXXXX

I know, more cliffhangers. But they will be resolved next time, I promise.


	10. You Rip My Heart Right Out

Sorry it's been so long! I've been swamped.

I've gotten requests for more Rory/Logan scenes … from now on, I'll try to cut the superfluous scenes out … unless you guys start to miss them.

XXXXXXX

8.10 "You Rip my Heart Right Out"

XXXXXXX

Rory stood on the corner, arms folded, waiting for Jess to find his words. "Why don't you go back inside with your boyfriend?" he finally came up with, his words sharp and biting. He pushed his hands into his pockets and looked away from her.

"Jess …" Rory began to argue. She was at a loss for words, mostly because she had none with which to defend herself.

"So, what, is this it? He shows up and just like that, he gets his chance? His _third _chance." Jess forcefully ran his hand through his hair.

"Can you just … calm down, Jess?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I know what you're thinking."

"That you're crazy?" he asked. "Rory, doesn't this all look a little suspicious to you? His father hires you, invites you to that stupid banquet, and all of a sudden Logan reappears? How many coincidences does he get before you realize you're being set up?"

"I know it all looks a little suspect-"

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot suspect," Rory continued. "But, Jess, whatever conspiring that's going on here, if there's any, I think it's all on the part of Mitchum. He came to see me today."

"Ah jeez, Ror. Let me get this straight. Somehow you and Logan met up last night – and I really don't want to know what for – you go into work today, on a Saturday, and _Mitchum _shows up? You're a smart girl, Rory, but sometimes that head of yours can't see which way is up."

Rory wanted to be angry with Jess, but she knew that his words were purely out of love and concern. "Can you just let me figure things out first before you jump down his throat?"

Jess wore a pained look on his face; the prospect of being polite to Logan Huntzberger not wearing well on him. "I'll do my best." He gave Rory a half-hearted hug before turning to leave, hands in his pockets, abandoning all hope of making it to the art show today.

XXXXXXX

Logan stood frozen in the kitchen, unsure of whether to leave or not. He wanted to believe that Rory was going to come back, that the last look that she sent his way meant that he should stay, maybe even that he belonged there. As much as he and Jess didn't get along, he owed it to that guy. It pained him to hear about how he'd broken Rory after he left. He always thought that he was the one who needed her more, and that her refusal to marry him proved it.

Closing his eyes, he breathed in her smell. Following his nose, he found himself in her bedroom, where he'd spent the night with her. Something wasn't right. He should be ecstatic, over the moon about Rory calling him. But he could see the doubt in her eyes, they way she curled in a ball away from his touch last night.

He heard the door to her apartment open, but he remained frozen in his spot in her bedroom. The sounds of her footsteps approached from behind him. "Should I go?" he asked. With no response, he finally turned to look her in the eye. "Ace?"

"I don't know," she admitted, honestly.

"Is Jess-"

"He left."

She didn't answer the question that he was going to ask, but he decided to drop the subject. "We should talk."

Rory nodded. She remained silent for a moment, then opened her mouth to speak. Thinking better of it, she closed her mouth again and continued looking at the floor.

"What is it?" he asked, hope in his voice.

Rory fidgeted for a moment. "The blonde?" she asked, visibly regretting it once she did.

"I thought we covered this already," he answered, a smirk poking through. Despite himself, he was happy that she cared enough to be jealous. It was small, but it was a start.

"I need to know," she admitted, embarrassed. "I just don't want a repeat of the bridesmaid fiasco."

"Are you saying there's a chance?" Logan's heart soared at the possibility. He took a step closer to her.

Rory held up her hand. "I'm saying that I need to know."

"She's an old family friend," he replied, his eyes intensely locked with her.

"Were there others?" Rory, suddenly feeling very vulnerable, wrapped her arms around herself.

"No."

"I kissed someone," she spat out unexpectedly, surprising herself.

"Great!" Logan grinned. "Ace, I don't care." Rory nodded, unsure of what to say next. "Rory, I'm going to die if I don't touch you soon."

XXXXXXX

Lorelai awoke to a note on her pillow from Luke asking her to meet him at the diner when she woke up. She knew she was supposed to be happy, after Luke's extraordinary display of emotion last night, but Lorelai was still unsure about their situation. She loved him, but she hated how secretive he could be.

Finally making her way to the diner, she sat down at the first stool and waited for Luke to finish taking an order. He finally approached, coffee pot in hand.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked, leaning over the counter to kiss her.

"Do you give all the ladies that same greeting when you serve them coffee?" she asked, her eyes smiling. "I mean is it, here's your menu, your coffee, and a big smackaroo! Because if it is, I've been getting gypped for years."

Luke rolled his eyes. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Is that anyway to treat the girl you've just kissed? Are you a love 'em and leave 'em type of guy? I didn't sign on for this."

"Lorelai …" he grumbled. He gestured to the other diners.

"Two eggs, sunny side up, with one piece of bacon."

"That it?" he asked.

"In a smiley face." Lorelai demonstrated the smile for him.

"I'm sorry, you're how old?"

"Hey, you're the one who asked if that was it. If you'd left that out- OH! And half a piece of toast, for it's hat." Lorelai beamed, completely proud of herself.

Luke sighed in exasperation, but couldn't bring himself to deny her of something that would probably make her day. He wrote the order down, then paused. "Let's get dinner tonight. We need to talk," he told her before he disappeared to another table.

An inexplicable wave of anxiety momentarily hit Lorelai. She shook her head, pushing negative possibilities out of her mind.

XXXXXXX

Before she knew what was happening, Logan's arms were engulfing her. Her first instinct was to hold him back, but she stopped herself, freezing mid-move. "Rory, please?" he whispered into her ear. She wasn't sure what he wanted her to do. These days, she wasn't really sure of anything. Overcome by the uncertain turn her life had taken, Rory let herself sink into Logan's arms.

Feeling her reaction, Logan breathed in a sigh of relief. He couldn't stand being so near to her and not being able to touch her. "Logan?" she asked, her face hidden in his shoulder. Reluctantly, he pulled back to look in her eyes. "Why did you leave?" she asked, fighting back the tears.

"Because I'm the biggest idiot in the world." He pulled her back into a hug and kissed her temple. "But I promise that it'll never happen again."

"Logan, I don't know if I can do this again," Rory voiced, stepping backward from his arms. "I don't even know if I'm the same person that I was, Logan." Logan searched her eyes for any indication of what she was thinking. "When you walked away … that was it for me, Logan."

"No, Ace, it wasn't it. If that was it, you never would have even considered working for my father," he argued. Logan had been telling the truth. There was no way that he was going to let Rory go again. She was it for him. Rory opened her mouth to argue, but Logan cut her off. "Ace, I know you. I know how much you hate my father. If you really, truly, never wanted to see me again, you wouldn't have taken the job."

Rory bit her lip. "I saw you once," she admitted quietly. "I was in San Francisco on the campaign trail. And I saw you get into a cab."

"And?" he asked.

"And the world stopped."

XXXXXXX

Jess lay staring at his ceiling, reexamining the day's events in his mind. He wasn't sure what it was, exactly, about Logan that made his skin crawl. It wasn't just one singular thing that he could put his finger on – no, it was everything, but nothing at the same time.

His thoughts were interrupted by thing ringing of his phone. Quickly checking the caller ID before he answered it, the name brought a smile to his face. Sitting up, he flipped open the phone and answered, "I swear whatever Lorelai told you about me climbing through Rory's window is a complete and total fabrication. I climbed out of it, you see."

"We'll deal with that later." Luke could think of a thousand ways to punish Jess for his past indiscretions. "I need you and Rory to come down tomorrow."

"Why? Is everything okay?" he asked. His concern touched Luke; after all his efforts, Jess had turned out alright in the end.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine." Luke smiled. "I just want you two to be here when April arrives."

XXXXXXX

I'll try to write the next installment this weekend. Thanks for sticking it out guys!


	11. Make You My Family

XXXXXXX

8.11 "Make you my Family"

XXXXXXX

In his forty years, Luke was certain that he'd never been happier in his entire life. In his diner sat the four people whom he loved the most in the world. Before him sat Lorelai, the woman who he secretly defined as his soul mate. The term was a bit too sentimental for him and if any person ever asked, he would vehemently deny it, but in the end, Lorelai was it for him. On either side of Lorelai sat his two daughters, and across from her was Jess.

"Alright, who wants a burger?" he asked, placing plates before everyone.

"_A_ burger?" Lorelai asked. "How about five?" she proposed, waggling her eyebrows.

"No way!" Jess exclaimed. "You could put away one and a half, tops."

"That's an insult!" Rory interjected. "_Any _amateur can eat one and a half burgers!" She nodded toward Luke, "Even Luke could eat one and a half."

"She's right," April agreed. "I could probably eat one and a half, although I would probably be thoroughly disgusted by it afterward."

Jess looked to Luke for some support. Luke put his hands up in defeat. "They defy physics. Lorelai is good for at least three."

"On an off day!" she protested.

"Prove it," Jess challenged.

"I can't compromise my girlish figure; I've got a special dress to fit into."

Rory screamed and jumped up to hug her mother first, then Luke. April and Jess sat dumbfounded before Rory. "They're getting married!" she screamed, letting the two in on the secret.

"Finally!" Jess exclaimed, getting up to give his uncle and his future bride his congratulations. April happily followed.

"And," Lorelai started, smiling ear to ear, "I have a surprise of my own. Last week, while Luke was out of town, I put in a bid on the Twickham house … this morning, the realtor called and let me know that we got it!"

XXXXXXX

"Crazy day, huh?" Jess asked. His hands gripped the wheel, suddenly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Yeah," Rory answered vacantly. Her attention was focused out the window.

"You know, we have another hour and a half in the car. We might as well talk about it."

Rory shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to compromise our friendship any further than I already have, and I don't want you to hate me or Logan."

"Rory, you should know me well enough by now to know that I just want to see you happy." He paused. "Do you love him? Don't think about it."

"Yes," Rory whispered, closing her eyes.

"Then?"

Rory surprised him with laughter. "Jess, my life would have been so much easier if you'd never gone to California."

"Oh, right. So I could have stuck around and treated you like a jerk?"

"You had your really sweet moments. They increased as time went on. Remember, you were the one who yahooed how far away Yale was." They both smiled at the memory.

"I also beat up your ex-boyfriend and abandoned you, leaving you without a prom date."

XXXXXXX

Twenty minutes after Jess had dropped her off, Rory found herself in an unfamiliar building standing outside an unfamiliar door. In her stomach, she felt the absurdity of the moment, but she'd come so far that she couldn't turn back now. She raised her hand and knocked three times on the door.

"Just a minute," she heard through the muffling sound of the television. Her legs felt wobbly and unsure, but the echo of Jess's question repeated in her mind.

A moment later, Logan opened the door, dressed in a pair of sweats and a white undershirt. The confusion apparent on his face, he took a few minutes to find his words. "Ace?" He looked around. "Is everything okay?"

Rory laughed in spite of herself. "Why do you think that every time I need you, every time I want you, you think something's wrong?" Before he could answer, she took his head in her hands and crushed her lips to his.

Letting the moment complete herself, she didn't protest when Logan's strong arms encircled her, or when he lifted her and gently pulled her into his apartment, or when he closed the door with such an authority that they both understood that this moment was reality.

XXXXXXX

"You're late," Linda mused, sitting in Rory's office. Rory shot her a look, rousing a laugh from Linda. I heard Huntzberger made a special visit to see you on Saturday. What was _that _all about?"

Rory laughed. After a few weeks at work, she'd grown used to the gossip that ran rampant in the office. "Man, nothing gets by you, does it?"

"Nope, that's why I decided to deliver this coffee to you. It arrived, like, two minutes ago."

"Did you investigate the source?"

Linda gave her a pointed look before handing the coffee over. Rory took the coffee and took a tentative sip. "Oh my god, he didn't," she said, smiling.

"Apparently he did. Who? And what did he do?"

"This is Luke's coffee!" Rory exclaimed, running for her desk.

"Luke!?! Who's Luke? What happened to Logan?"

XXXXXXX

"Okay, kid, let's get you out of here," Lorelai said, emerging from her office at the Inn.

"Really, Lorelai, I don't mind. I've been catching up on my science," April offered, pointing at an old science book that she'd found in Rory's room.

"Oh, I'm sure you are," Lorelai bemused. "But it's time to go back-to-school shopping. We really should have Rory with us, she is the queen of this, but alas she's busy writing." Lorelai held up a piece of paper. "I got the list of supplies that your school wants you to have."

The two bid goodbye to Michel and Sookie and headed out to the Jeep. Once settled, April turned to Lorelai. "Thank you," she said.

"I may not enjoy this as much as Rory does, but I still think it's fun. No need to thank me," Lorelai told the little girl beside her, with an affectionate touch to her head.

"No, I mean, yes, thank you for that. But, thank you for letting me come. I promise not to be too much trouble," April declared.

Lorelai's heart broke as she pulled to the side. "April, you're fourteen. It's your job to be trouble. Maybe not as much trouble as Jess was, but I don't want you to feel like you owe us good behavior. You belong here."

XXXXXXX

Sorry it's a short chapter! Next time: Luke/April scene, and more Rogan!


	12. Hear You Me

You guys are beyond awesome with the feedback. Thanks so much! I wish I had enough time to reply to every person individually, but it's getting harder and harder to find time to write, as it is. I'm not sure that I'll make it to 22, but it's going beyond 12 …

XXXXXXX

8.12 "Hear You Me"

XXXXXXX

For the second time in twenty-four hours, Logan found Rory standing at his door. Before he could greet her, she jumped into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth. When she pulled back, he found her grinning. "So I see you got the coffee?" he asked, smirking.

"How did you …"

"A gentleman never reveals his secrets," Logan replied, still wearing his smirk. The same smirk that probably made Rory fall in love with him.

Rory kissed his cheek and whispered, "It's a good thing you're not a gentleman."

Sharing a laugh, Logan invited Rory inside. "Logan, there's something that we have to talk about."

He knew it was going to come sooner or later. The talk. She led him over to the couch and sat down.

"Before we go any further," Rory started. She was sitting in front of Logan in his apartment. The fact that she was in his apartment was one he could not easily forget, her proximity to him was overwhelming. "I need to know … no, I _have_ to know what your father is up to."

The question took him by surprise. Of all the things that he thought Rory would want to know, he honestly thought anything having to do with his father would be near the bottom of the list. "Ace, whatever my father … it doesn't matter. I try to have as little to do with him as possible."

"Logan, there are too many coincidences."

"Can't we just take it as kismet and call it a day? Ace, I love you. My father doesn't matter," he reiterated. He could feel his anger toward his father expanding by the minute, but he tried to stay calm in front of Rory. She didn't need another reason to be upset.

"He doesn't matter?" she choked out. "He's your _father_. And he's my boss. Like it or not, he is in this. And I want to know how."

Logan's head fell into his hands. "I'll call Honor and ask her if she knows anything." His head snapped back to attention. "What brought on this sudden need to know?"

"He came to the office on Saturday." His stomach began to churn as she recounted every last detail.

"Ace, I gotta go," he said, abruptly standing up. He kissed her on the cheek, grabbed his coat, and left Rory sitting stunned in his now-empty apartment.

XXXXXXX

"So you know how I had troubles picking out the right color for my walls?" Lorelai sat at the counter in Luke's Diner, with five bridal magazines splayed out in front of her.

Luke stood before her with a pot of coffee in hand. "Not again," he said, shaking his head. "Choose one and stick with it."

"Okay, but if I choose eggplant, will plum feel sad and neglected? And do I even want to go the way of purples? Do I want a maroon? Or brown? Or electric blue?"

"Electric blue!?!"

"Ha! I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention." Lorelai drained the cup in front of her. "More coffee, please."

Luke shook his head and placed the pot back on the warmer behind him. "Why don't you go see Rory this weekend? Maybe she could help out a lot more with this."

Lorelai pretended to be hurt. "You mean you don't care about our wedding?" she asked, holding her cup out.

"This is the last one!" he warmed, grabbing the coffee and filling her cup.

XXXXXXX

"Where in the world is Rory?"

"Well, Gumshoe, I believe we have to first locate the loot."

"Lorelai, this is no time for your strange sense of humor. Your father and I came into the city yesterday and Rory has not returned to her apartment!"

"Mom, calm down." Despite Luke's stringent No Cell Phone rule, Lorelai brazenly walked into the Diner, grabbed Luke's Sharpie and a napkin, and wrote "Call Rory. Now." Alarmed, Luke ran to his phone and dialed Rory's cell phone number. Meanwhile, Lorelai did her best to calm Emily. "I'm sure she's fine. Did you check her work?"

"She didn't come home last night _or _tonight, Lorelai! How could she be at work? Do you think something's happened?" Her voice became far away, "Richard, we have to get better security!"

Lorelai looked to Luke, who seemed to be enjoying a conversation with Rory. "Mom, I'll call you back."

She strode toward Luke and grabbed the phone. "You've really got to move, Kid. The grandparents have been at your apartment since last night."

"No!" Rory and Luke both gasped.

Lorelai turned to Luke, "You've got to pick up April from swim practice. Don't go on any dates while you're out."

XXXXXXX

Logan entered his parent's sprawling apartment on the upper Westside with a purpose. "Logan! Honey! What are you doing home?" his mother asked, trying to extinguish her cigarette without him noticing.

"Where's Dad?"

Ignoring his questions, she stood and smoothed her clothes. "Shall I have the maid set another place at the table?" she asked.

"No. Is he in his office?"

Shira Huntzberger narrowed her eyes at him. "Is this about that girl?" she asked. "You and your father … I don't understand your obsession with her."

"That's what I want to find out, too," Logan said as he pushed past his mother to his father's office.

Mitchum barely looked up from his desk. "Logan, come in," he said, rather unnerved by his son's entrance.

"What do you think you're doing? You stay away from her, you stay away from me, and you leave us alone." Logan stood before his father, his finger wagging at his father, screaming through a clenched jaw.

"Logan, calm down," his father commanded. "Sit down, you seem tense, my boy."

"Don't you dare patronize me."

"Logan," Mitchum began, pouring his son a scotch over the rocks, "I do believe that you are forgetting that if it weren't for me, your girl Friday wouldn't be here." He handed him the drink. "Aren't you even the slightest bit curious why?"

"Indulge me."

"I knew that if I could somehow get Rory here to New York, you'd stay. And you've played into my plan very nicely." Mitchum sipped his drink. "It doesn't hurt that she's a pretty good journalist. Of course, I had to lie and tell her that you'd been sending me her articles. I had one of my assistants dig them up. But I do believe that she enjoyed that bit."

"You don't even like her."

"No, no, Logan. I like Rory Gilmore just fine. It's the future Rory Huntzberger that doesn't settle our stomachs so well. But I figure that by the time you're ready to settle down with her again, she'll have found out about your indiscretions and leave."

"What indiscretions?" Logan asked incredulously.

"That's the problem, yes. But seeing as though your past doesn't speak well for you, I'm sure that we'll have no problem in that area."

"What do you want?"

Mitchum smiled. "What I've always wanted." He winked. "My heir."

XXXXXXX

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Rory rushed into her apartment – their apartment – unwinding her scarf from around her neck. "Hi!" She plastered her most fake and innocent smile on as she landed in the living room where they both sat, drinks in hand. "When did you guys get in?" she asked.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're alive," her grandmother mused. "Can't even make it home once in forty-eight hours, not even to see your grandparents."

"Now Emily, to be fair, the poor girl didn't even know we were here," said Richard, playing his role as the diplomat in the situation. "Good evening, Rory." He stood and kissed his granddaughter on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Grandma. I was at Mom's yesterday, then I went to my friend's to spend the night … Can I get you guys anything?" she asked, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"We have reservations at The Rainbow Room in a half an hour. Let's go." Emily stood abruptly and let Rory and Richard follow behind, bewildered. "I hope that underneath your coat, you have suitable attire. You do wear a suit to work, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I … I have a pantsuit on today." Rory looked to her grandfather for help, whose only offered solace was a shrug.

"So Grandma," Rory pushed the down button for the elevator for her, "how are the ladies at the DAR?"

"Are you seeing that Jess boy again?" Emily blurted out.

"No, no Grandma," Rory choked out, amused. "I'm definitely not seeing him."

"Well then what is it? Why don't you talk to us anymore?"

"Emily! Did you forget to take your pills?"

XXXXXXX

Bring on the drama! I left out the Luke/April scene … next time, I promise!


	13. It's Time to Steal Away

I'm soooo sorry about the lack of updates. I've been swamped. Hope the wait was worth it!!!

Thank you guys for all of your reviews. I wish that I had time to reply to each and every one of them. Maybe one day, life will slow down.

XXXXXXX

8.13 "It's Time to Steal Away"

XXXXXXX

Rory Gilmore opened the door of her apartment to find her mother standing in front of her. "You're early." She turned and began walking away. "Like, before I've had my coffee, early."

"Is that anyway to greet your mother? Not only did I travel two long hours, but I labored through-" Rory interrupted her with a glare. "Right. Hasn't Lover Boy arranged for a coffee cart to follow you around yet?"

"I'll get right on that, Lorelai." Logan emerged from the bedroom, tugging a shirt on. "Morning, Gilmores." He kissed Rory on the temple and poured a cup of coffee for her.

"Thank you, our savior. Apparently, my daughter doesn't quite understand the concept that a Gilmore is not a Gilmore until she's had her morning coffee."

Logan smirked at Lorelai. "We'll, I'll be on my way. You ladies have a great weekend." He gave Rory one last kiss goodbye and waved his farewell to Lorelai.

As soon as the door closed, Lorelai sidled up to Rory and grinned. Rory looked at her askance, waiting for whatever words of wisdom were about to spew forth from her mother's mouth. "Logan looks sexy without a shirt." Lorelai waggled her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Seriously. Sometimes you're sixteen years old."

"And that's bad because?"

"I haven't been sixteen for eight years."

After Rory drained two cups of coffee, she was ready to talk, Gilmore style. "So, when I went to dinner with the grandparents, Grandpa let it slip that Emily Gilmore is taking some pills, of the Prozac persuasion."

Lorelai's mouth dropped in a moment of speechlessness. A second later, it passed. "You've held onto that gem for FOUR WHOLE DAYS!?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? Are you not my daughter? Do you not love Mommy anymore?"

XXXXXXX

"Hey Dad?" April sat at the counter of the diner, enjoying an unusual lull for a Saturday.

"What's up?" he asked. Luke wore a new hat, one from Rory's trip around the country.

"So, Rory's like your daughter, right?" she asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that, yeah." Luke continued to bus and clean the counter. He refilled Kirk's water glass.

"But, she has a father, right?"

"Yeah. His name is Christopher. Rory sees him every once in a while." Luke paused, wondering where April's sudden interest was heading. Putting down his rag, he refocused his attention on his daughter.

"Then why isn't Lorelai with Christopher?"

Luke clenched his jaw in thought. "They tried, but it didn't work." He suddenly became fully aware of where the conversation was headed. "April, your mom and I … we won't ever work, either."

April's eyes dropped in sadness and in thought. "It's just not fair. Rory grew up with two fathers and a mother. I can only have you or mom, never both." April shrugged and stood, walking out of the diner.

"It's been my experience, Luke, that it would be best to leave her alone for a while. Girls are like that." Luke nodded at Kirk, afraid to admit that for once in his life, Kirk was actually right.

XXXXXXX

"So have you talked to Jess?" Lorelai and Rory sat at the coffee shop down the street from Rory's apartment. Lorelai took a sip from the cup that sat in front of her. "This is pretty good," she commented.

"Yeah, but things have been kind of shaky since …" Rory couldn't quite finish her sentence. "I hate that it has to be like this. Why can't they just get along?"

"Sweets, I know. It's hard. But it's because they both care about you." Lorelai's head cocked to the side. "You always have to look at the bright side."

Sighing, Rory pushed the thought out of her head. "Speaking of bright, why don't we look at your swatches?"

A groan erupted from Lorelai. "Do we have to?"

"What's going on? You had your last wedding all planned. You married Dad on a whim. Why are you dragging your feet so much with this one?" Rory sat with an expectant look upon her face.

"I just want things to be perfect," she responded, laying her head on her folded arms in sadness.

"Oh, Mom."

XXXXXXX

Her mother was a tornado, a force to be reckoned with. Since eight o'clock in the morning on Saturday, their weekend had been nonstop. They'd been up and down every street in New York, searching high and low for the perfect elements for Lorelai and Luke's upcoming wedding.

Having decided upon snow white, platinum, and cranberry (appropriate for the winter wedding), the remaining hours were spent looking for Lorelai's wedding dress.

"I have one at home," she reminded Rory.

"Yes, I know. But Luke has already seen that one. And besides, we want everything to be new. Clean slate, remember?"

Rory pulled her mother into a boutique in The Village. "I can feel it, Mom. It's in here," Rory said, sounding more like a Hallmark card than she liked.

"Oooh." Lorelai touched her head with her eyes closed. "I sense something magical here. There, behind the curtain …"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Stop. Get looking," she scolded her mother.

"Okay. You're right. This is the perfect place." She held up a taffeta dress, beaded to the nines. "And maybe we can find a perfect gold tiara to go along with this. It'll be very Madonna meets the Queen of England."

"Madonna pre or post the cone bra?"

"A hybrid of the two."

"Okay, point taken. Let's go to the next place."

"You mean you don't want Mommy walking down the aisle in a big puff of white?"

XXXXXXX

Rory collapsed unceremoniously on the couch next to Logan. She'd entered his apartment moments before using her new key. "Well hello, Ace." He smirked. "I see that you've had a relaxing weekend with Lorelai."

"If I could move, I would hurt you."

Moving closer to Rory, he pulled her halfway onto his lap and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "So I guess that means that you just want to go straight to bed," he whispered, nibbling on her ear.

"Mean!" she protested.

Logan let out a laugh. "I don't even know what that means. Is that what you want or what you don't want?" Rory scowled at him. "Alright, Ace." Logan stood abruptly. "Let's get you in bed."

"No, no," she pulled him back onto the couch. "How was your weekend?" she asked, placing her head on his chest.

"My weekend? It was … well, I …" Logan contemplated himself a moment. "I saw my father." He felt Rory tense up. "And," he kissed Rory's temple, "I don't think you should worry about him anymore."

Too tired to ask any other questions, Rory surrendered to Logan's suggestions and let him carry her to bed.

XXXXXXX

There you go, guys! Hopefully I won't take as long next time to get another chapter up. I think it's going to start winding down soon because I don't have as much time to devote to it.


	14. I Have Found Something Perfect

Author's Note: Since it's been a while, and I'm wrapping this up, this chapter/ episode is set a few months after the last one.

I want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck though this with me. I know that it was frustrating when the updates were few and far in between. With summer over, it's difficult for me to find hours in the day, and my interest is seriously waning. So with that being said, this is it. I hope you've enjoyed it!

XXXXXXX

8.14 "I Have Found Something Perfect"

XXXXXXX

"Wow, Ace," Logan whistled from behind. He had a twinkle in his eye as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "You are gorgeous," he practically roared.

"Oh no, not again. Do you remember the last time we were at a wedding?" Rory gave him a pointed look in the mirror. "Luke is dangerously close by, you know."

"Oh come on! Luke's got bigger things to worry about than what we're doing-"

"Or not doing," Rory interjected. "Look, we have to get out there." Rory turned and gently guided Logan toward the door. "Now, go forth and conquer! Make sure you get a good spot. I want lots of good pictures. Make sure that you don't chit chat too much. I want a veritable play by play of the wedding, a movie in pictures you might say."

"Is it my fault that you look so beautiful?"

"No, Logan, that fault lies upon me," Lorelai responded, emerging from the dressing room. "Now, give me my daughter back. I swear, in approximately 2 hours, she's all yours."

Logan momentarily drank in the beauty of the Gilmore girls standing together before acquiescing to Lorelai's request and turning to join the rest of the guests in the church.

"Where's April?" Rory asked.

"She's getting her hair done. Have you peeked out yet? How does Luke look? Nervous?" Despite her previous misgivings, Lorelai was now lighthearted and jovial. Her eyes twinkled with excitement as she bent around Rory to attempt a sneak peak outside.

"Would you stop? He's not even out there yet." Rory paused, refocusing her attention. "Is April nearly done?"

"I know, I know, it took forever. But I'm here now." April emerged, right on cue. In the past few months since April had moved in with Lorelai and Luke, there had been definite moments of uncertainty as to whether or not the situation would work.

After April had confessed to her own feelings of getting the short end of the stick concerning her parents, Luke had done the best thing that he could think of: He called Lorelai. Going into full-fledged Lorelai mode, Lorelai took control of the situation. After talking it over with Anna, the two put aside their differences and, perhaps for the first time, were adults when it came to making a decision about April. Which was how they decided that once a month, Anna would come stay with Luke, Lorelai, and April in their new house, which comfortably fit the big, happy family.

Lorelai looked to Rory and April, who stood face to face, smiling. "Alright girls," Lorelai cleared her throat, "Let's do this."

XXXXXXX

"You picked a good one, Luke. In fact, if I didn't have Liz, I probably would have been Mr. Lorelai Gilmore, if you know what I mean." TJ jabbed Luke in the side with a guffaw. "Do me a favor, kid, and don't mention that to your mother," he added, winking at Jess.

Doing their best to ignore him, Jess and Luke refocused their attention on each other. "You ready for this, Luke? Last chance to run away. I'll cover for you, say that you had the sudden urge to go fishing one last time," Jess offered.

"Fat chance," Luke whispered out of the side of his mouth.

The priest approached the three men, who stood regally in their tuxedos, and motioned for them to stand like they'd practiced in rehearsal. "I still don't get why _he_ gets to be the best man. I'm the one who helped you and Lorelai rebuild when you wanted to expand your house. Where was he then, huh?" TJ mumbled, just audibly enough for Liz to hear. She responded with an angry glare. "Just kidding, there, guys," TJ tried recovering.

Before Liz could say anything, music began to play on the organ. "It's go time, Luke. Fight or flight," Jess teased once more with a grin.

Hand in hand, Davey and Martha emerged from behind the doors. Collectively, the crowd voiced an "awww" at the sight. The sounds of Sookie's sobs echoed through the pews. "Sookie, you have to stop crying. You're going to scare Martha!" Jackson said through a clenched smile. "Hi guys! You're doing great!" he encouraged his children down the aisle.

"I can't help it!" Sookie wiped at her tears. "Everything just looks so," she tearfully searched for the right word, "Perfect!" she finally voiced.

For their parts, Lane and Logan were clicking away with their respective cameras. Being ever-cautious, Rory had arranged for Lane to also take pictures, in order to ensure the best possibility of having frame-able pictures for her mother and soon-to-be stepfather.

Luke inhaled sharply at the sight of April stepping down the aisle. His stomach dropped minutely at the thought of the future when he'd be walking her down the aisle. Just as the fear subsided, Rory followed her. Luke quickly glanced to Logan, who was smiling lovingly at her. The boy had it bad, it was plain for all to see. Luke was undecided about the guy. Admittedly, Luke and Logan hadn't had a great start, or a middle, in their run of … whatever label would fit most appropriately.

As she passed, him Rory winked at Luke, and stuck out her tongue at Jess. Luke couldn't help but smile. As soon as Rory took her spot, the organ began to play the wedding march. Though Richard looked dashing, Lorelai far outshined him. The two walked arm in arm down the aisle toward Luke, whose grinning face said everything that he couldn't.

"Who gives this woman?" the priest asked.

"Her mother and I," Richard responded, the sound of emotion evident in his voice. Lorelai kissed him on the cheek before stepping forward to become Mrs. Lucas Danes. And the thought didn't scare her. Not even a little bit.

XXXXXXX

"You know, I was really reticent to quit my job and follow you blindly on this jumpstart idea that you had, because, let's face it, your start-up ideas haven't had the best track record in the past-"

"If there's a compliment in here, Ace, I'd appreciate it if you could get to it soon. My ego's about to deflate," Logan expressed, kissing Rory's neck, as he curled himself around her. The two lied in bed in their new apartment.

"I'm getting there," she assured him. "Where was I?"

"My track record."

"Right. So I was kind of scared, but I'm really starting to like the idea of working from home. Because, that also means that I can work from bed."

"I like that, too." Logan put his lips to Rory's skin once again. "Especially if by working you mean-"

"Dirty!" she squealed. The past few months had changed dramatically for Rory and Logan. Sadly, it took the death of his grandfather to change their lives. Despite Mitchum Huntzberger's threats of leaving Logan out of the will, and inherently out of the family fortune, his father scheme had only extended so far. What he hadn't considered was Logan's inheritance from his grandfather Huntzberger. And what he really hadn't counted on was it being so large – so large, in fact, that Logan would never have to worry about money again, even if he decided to spend one thousand dollars a day for the rest of his life.

"It's very reminiscent of Christopher," Lorelai had observed. "Those grandfathers, they always seem to come through, huh?"

All anyone could figure of the inheritance was that the old man had forgotten, in his old age, to have his will changed. What no one knew was that the old man was secretly rooting for the rebellious spirit his grandson had, and mostly, he hoped to surprise the hell out of his son, Mitchum. Which he fully succeeded in. It was his last lesson to his son: expect the unexpected.

With a portion of the money (and Rory's help), Logan had created an online newspaper – something his father had fought zealously, as Mitchum Huntzberger was hopelessly stuck in his ways.

"Right now, my mom and Luke are-"

"Ace, I really don't want to know what your mom and Luke are doing." Covering his ears, Logan winced at the thought. "Quick, I need a mental wall!"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Are arriving in Fiji. I told them not to mention your name, for I fear they'd be thrown off the island for the stunt you pulled there."

"It was one boat! Like they even care! They were probably in the middle of a coup!" Logan argued.

"Oh sure, blame it on the military. Real mature, Logan," Rory teased him. After kissing him, she continued with her talking, "April is spending the week in New Mexico with Anna." She pursed her lips in thought. "Jess is bringing a date to dinner tonight."

"A date?" Logan raised his eyebrows. The past few months had been good to their friendship. They'd come to a common understanding that they both wanted Rory to be happy, and they'd agreed to leave the rest up to her.

"Yeah." Rory smiled. After a moment of silence, she turned to face Logan. "My mom's really happy," she squealed with a grin so large that her face could hardly contain it.

"And you?"

"I'm happy, too," Rory responded. To ensure that he would know that she was referring to him, she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Good." Logan smiled, a secret hidden behind his eyes. "Rory Gilmore, I love you."

"I love you, too," she returned.

Unsure of how to say it, he spit it out, all at once, "Any chance you'll become Rory Huntzberger?" Rory's eyes fluttered in shock as Logan produced a ring from the side table. "Last time, I did it all wrong. In front of a bunch of people you didn't know, a huge production. Last time, I thought more about me than I thought about you. I've been driving myself crazy with how to do it right. And I just … I just felt it, Rory. I love you more than anything or anyone I've ever loved before, including myself. In the past, I was on top of my list of priorities. But now, my first priority is your happiness. And I want to make you happy, I want to make you happy like Luke makes your mother, happy like your first cup of coffee, happy like the first snow. And I can, Rory. Please, let me."

And this time, instead of taking him outside to talk, instead of asking for more time, instead of pushing or running away, Rory dove headfirst into love.

XXXXXXX

And ... that's it. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
